Alliance of love
by Arienhod
Summary: Hitomi went back to Gaea to help the people of Zeibach. How will Van react on that? And who is trying to destroy the fragile peace on Gaea?
1. Zeibach

**This is my first Escaflowne story. An idea for it came as I was cooking (I should do that more often) durring which I wrote the whole concept for the story. Chapters may be shorter cause I'm writing directly on my computer, and so can't really tell how much I wrote. And a big help as I was writhing was a song "Yakusoku wa Iranai" on which I got addicted.**

**And before I forget... no, I don't own Escaflowne... duh!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Van and Hitomi were standing at the gravesite in the woods behind the castle. Van has just taken out the energist from its slot and Escaflowne fall in a sleep. And the time has come for Hitomi to say 'Goodbye'._

"_Here… keep this Van." She said giving him her pendant. Van pulled her closer in a hug. Their last hug. _

"_I'll never forget you, even when I become old. I'll never forget, no matter what..." a pillar of light appeared as Van holds up an energist and sending Hitomi away. Back to the Mystic Moon. _

"_I'll never forget!" she repeats her promise once again._

"_Hitomi…" it was the only thing Van could say, his voice was braking. He loved her, but had to let her go._

_He didn't know that they would see each other again. Sooner than he expected. And in a way no one would expected.

* * *

_

"Hitomi Kanzaki?" a voice appeared as Hitomi was walking to her house. It surprised her, bringing her out of the thoughts she was trapped in.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" she turned to see two older man's walking out of the dark. Their clothes were… unusual. For Earth, but not for- "Gaea… You are from Gaea…" she mumbled at their sight.

"Yes, Hitomi Kanzaki. We are the elders from Zaibach."

At their words Hitomi backed a little. Her memories were still all too fresh for her not to be afraid of them. After all only six months has passed since the war ended, and now their they were, enemy's of the alliance, people who wanted to hurt her standing in front of her and she suppose to believe they mean her no harm. It was too unbelievable for her to believe, to trust them.

"Please, we came cause we need help. People of Zaibach need help. Are land will fall under the pressure of our former enemy's." an old men broke in front of her "You can not let that the people pay for the mistakes of the individuals. We did not want war."

"I'm listening." Hitomi felt sorry for the old man. She understood that no one asked for their opinion before they strike first Fanelia, and than the rest of Gaea.

"We are trying to rebuild Zaibach, but unsuccessful. We have no leader, no one who will preserve us from the greed of Asturia."

"Greed? I don't understand?" Hitomi realized she is slowly but certain giving up to the ambassadors.

"They are asking for indemnity. I understand they want to rebuild their land as well, but the sums they are asking are incredible. And they always mentioning the flying fortress of Zaibach."

"And you want 'me' to do what? Convince them to stop asking for indemnity even though the land was destroyed by the army of Zaibach?" Hitomi was angry. How did they dare to ask something like that from her. She was there, she saw what they have done to Asturia.

"If you allowed us, we will show you what kind of help we need." A man took Hitomi by her hand and before she could react a light pillar appeared and she felt as it lifted her of the ground and towards the sky. Towards Gaea. Towards Zaibach.

* * *

They landed on the top of a building, a building that used to be Dornkirk's castle. But the sight from it has changed. Drastically…"

_"This city looks sad for some reason. I wonder if the people of Zaibach are really happy." _Hitomi remembered her own words. When she said them she was brought here together with Van and Allen against their will, and they were running away when she saw the capital of Zaibach for the first time. It was a cold and dark place, but now… It was a one big ruin. All the technology Dornkirk and his sorceress build was gone, leaving nothing but bare stone behind.

"Do you see now what we are asking of you?" an old man asked Hitomi.

"No." she answered looking at the city.

"Teach us how to subsist. How to make Zeibach a better place, a place where everyone would have a right to speak. A place of-"

"Democracy." Hitomi cut him off. She turned to two old men's just to see a glow in their eyes. She knows what she had done. She brought them hope.

"Will you help us?" a woman asked walking on the roof where they were standing.

Hitomi stood still for a while, her mind a mess. She wanted to help, it was in her blood, but one thought keep coming back-if she does help them will that be treason?


	2. Fanelia

**Second chapter was finished sooner than I expected, so I decided to post it right away. It as short as the first one simply cause the story isn't really started yet. Don't worry, I'll run out of ideas soon, and the whole proces of writing is gonna take a whole lot longer. **

**So, enjoy while it lasts!**

_

* * *

Van and Hitomi were standing at the gravesite in the woods behind the castle. Van has just taken out the energist from its slot and Escaflowne fall in a sleep. And the time has come for Hitomi to say 'Goodbye'._

"_Here… keep this Van." She said giving him her pendant. Van pulled her closer in a hug. Their last hug. _

"_I'll never forget you, even when I become old. I'll never forget, no matter what..." a pillar of light appeared as Van holds up an energist and sending Hitomi away. Back to the Mystic Moon. _

"_I'll never forget!" she repeats her promise once again._

"_Hitomi…" it was the only thing Van could say, his voice was braking. He loved her, but had to let her go._

_He didn't know that they would see each other again. Sooner than he expected. And in a way no one would expected.

* * *

_

On Gaea, in the land Fanelia a figure was lying on the roof, looking at the sky, at two moons. He was a boy by his age, but a man by all that he had experienced so far. His eyes ware empty as his thoughts wandered through the passages of his memory. And in each memory he could only see one thing, one person.

"It's cold, you should come inside, Van." A gentle voice appeared, but he didn't hear it. He didn't want to hear it. "Van!" she jelled again making him sits and turns to her.

"I'm fine Merle. Go back inside." He answered looking at his concerned friend. It was strange for him how she changed in only six months. It was like she lost a part of her heart too.

"I'm not leaving you with your thoughts alone again. Every time you find time you come here and trouble yourself even more." she sat next to him "I miss Hitomi too, you know."

"I thought you didn't like her?" Van looked at the Mystic moon at the mentioning of Hitomi's name.

"I didn't, at first. But she makes you happy, makes you smile. And if you are happy, I am happy."

"Merle, I…" he didn't know what to say. Merle indeed changed. "Did I made a mistake? Should I ask her to stay?"

"This isn't her world, you know that." Merle knew he was going to ask her that, she didn't even need to see in the future like Hitomi did during the war "But if you had asked her to stay… I think… no, I know she would stay."

Van stood up and walked of the roof on the balcony and into his room. He should rest for the meeting tomorrow, but he couldn't close his eyes. Every time he did he would see Hitomi's face and a wound on his heart would start to bleed.

"Hitomi…Hitomi… Hitomi…" he repeated her name over and over till he fall in a sleep.

* * *

Van walked slowly at the meeting he had with a old acquaintance from Asturia. He didn't like Meiden Fassa. He was greedy, always longing for more, but Van had no choice. He couldn't decline Fassa's visit. The merchant's son is after all Dryden, husband of Princess Millerna, and Van knew he owed Dryden a lot.

"King Van, it's an honor to see you again." Fassa put on a fake smile cursing Van inside for ruining his plans. A seer from Mystic Moon would have brought him an envious profit, but no. Van had to rescue her.

"You have asked for this meeting, as I realized, to discuss Zeibach." Van said sitting at the large table in the meeting room.

"Yes. Asturia has tried many times, mostly unsuccessful, to gain indemnity for all the damage they caused on Palas. We thought if Fanelia would joined our claim they would sag." The merchant had a grin on his face. A grin that made Van sick.

"But as I understand they have already paid a grate amount . Isn't that enough?" Van asked knowing the answer. It was never enough.

"But, no, king Van. It will never be enough, not to redeem at the damage they brought upon the people of Asturia."

"I understand. And how much of that amount did came to people of Asturia?"

"What are you implying to?" Fassa pulled back a little, noticing Van isn't as easy as he thought.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm only saying you should leave the people of Zeibach to rebuild their land, or they won't have anything to offer you as indemnity."

"There is always something." He said and stood up "It was nice seeing you again, but now I have to go back where I am needed."

"Yes. And please, greed your son and Princess Millerna from me." Van said politely wishing it was Dryden who came to see him.

"Of course." Meiden Fassa bowed slightly and left leaving Van alone with a new problem on his mind. Will the greed bring another war upon Gaea?


	3. Democracy

**Ok, I should let you know that the only reason I'm not writing that note: I don't own Escaflowne is this- if I did it wouldn't end in the way it did. I would take the best out of every story posted on FanFiction and make a sequell. **

**And now; enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell us what we need to do." voices encircle Hitomi as she stepped in a large room. Hitomi needed few seconds to realize she was standing in a room from which Dornkirk ruled. A room where Destiny machine was. But not anymore.

The room was empty, but looked much better than before when Hitomi was here last time. A chair, some sort of a throne, was placed in front of a large flag of Zeibach and there were more chairs. They were filled with older people who all gave their full attention Hitomi.

"I still don't know what you want from me." Hitomi turned to an old man that brought her back "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I…" the old man was confused "We need someone to help us to select our new emperor, someone who will be strong enough to rule Zeibach, but someone wise who will not bring another war upon us."

"Than elect him." Hitomi said first thing that came in her mind. After all that's how they did it on Earth "Those who think they are capable to do the job should… they should… I…" Hitomi lost the thread "I don't know how elections really work, but… there is always more than one candidate, and the people are free to elect the one who they think has best plans for the future."

"Candidates? Where do we get those?" an older woman asked.

"Um… I suppose anyone can be a candidate. Um… it's a main rule of democracy that…" she didn't know how to explain her thoughts to them "It would probably be better is candidates are… Do you have an elder council?"

Everyone nodded on her question, and a man told her to finally sit, cause it seems it would last longer. But Hitomi hesitated cause the man pointed to the throne chair, and it made Hitomi unpleasant to sit there. But she also knew she can't stand the whole time, and didn't want them to think she doesn't like them, or something like that.

"I suggest that some, if you don't want all, members of the council are given to the people to elect one of them to became an emperor." Hitomi hoped they understand what she just said, cause she wasn't sure if she herself did.

* * *

Hitomi was lead to a room to rest. They asked her to stay longer, to help the new emperor after he sits on the throne. Hitomi wanted to reject them, she didn't know how to rule any more than they did, but she couldn't just leave them.

"_I'll protect Hitomi!" _she heard Van's voice in her head as her eyes closed _"This is a war to protect you._"  
"I never wanted that…" she softly whispered, "All I wanted was… was you…"

"Wake up, please, it's emergent." Hitomi opened her eyes and saw a older woman standing next to the bed "A new group came from Asturia leaded by Merchant Meiden Fassa. They are asking us impossible."

"What time it is?" Hitomi asked seeing it's still dark outside.

"It's almost dawn. Please, help us." she said.

"All right, but I don't want them to see me. I don't know how they would react." Hitomi gat up of the bed and a woman handed her a dress to put on. It was a regular cotton dress with no ornament on it "Wait." Hitomi said as the woman wanted to leave "I don't even know your name."

"I am Anirul, one of the elders." she smiled "I'll be waiting outside. But please hurry."

Hitomi got dressed in a rush and before she knew it she was rushing with Anirul to the throne hall. They stopped behind the corner and Anirul continued walking to the rest of the elders. She whispered something in an ear one of the men's and he nodded. Right away Hitomi knew he was the head of the council.

"We need to give in consideration your request." he said to the men's that were standing in front of them.

"What is there to consider?" a male voice appeared. Hitomi didn't recognize it, but didn't like it nether the less. It was obvious he is threatening, probably with an attack.

"Please, what you are asking of us is a lot more than we can deliver. We need to figure out where to find the rest." Anirul's voice came to Hitomi's ears. The woman was trying to buy time.

"Very well. We want your answer till noon. We will be waiting in our ship for it, don't take long." the men's left laughing, and Hitomi walked out of her cover.

"This is how much they are asking of us." Anirul handed her a paper with a number. Hitomi's eyes wide as she saw all the zeros that were on it.

"This is insane…" she mumbled, "What are they going to do with so much money?"

"Oh, it's not money they are asking." Hitomi lifted her head and looked in an old wrinkled man with beautiful clear blue eyes "That is a number of energist's."

Hitomi gasped. With so many energist's they could equip the whole army. And that thought brought another one. What if that is exactly what they were planning to do? No! Dryden and Millerna would never do that! Her mind screamed. She was so confused.

"Hitomi? What should we do?" Anirul asked, "The mines are all closed. All that is left is in guymelef's that are rebuilding the city."

"Did they say why they need them? In that number, I mean." Hitomi asked and a spark of hope lighted in her mind. She may know how to help them.

"Yes. To rebuild Palas, and some villages in its neighborhood." an elder answered.

"I know what you need to do. It's risky and they definitely won't like it, but it is your… our only hope." she smiled making them smile too "But… before anything I need you to trust me."


	4. Election

**I know I'm posting every day, but that might change soon. I might get out of ideas or get stuck somewhere. But for now I hope you enjoy reading the story.**

**Special thanks to _Inda _who's been reviewing my every chapter. Here is the answer on your question...**

* * *

Hitomi was sitting next to the window, glancing at the people from Asturia as they were leaving. She didn't need to look at their faces to see they are not happy. The elders have just rejected their demand till the emperor is elected.

"What did they say?" Hitomi asked as doors opened.

"They will come back in one week, and that we should be ready by than." an elder answered "I heard you've been asking about our names, and I truly apologize for our inhospitality. We all should introduce ourselves. I am Usul, a head of the elder council."

"There is something you are not telling me." Hitomi said looking at his eyes "Is it something they…? Did they make a threat?"

"People of Zeibach have a good memory, and there is only six months now since the war… Asturia made some powerful alliance during it, and… they said they would use one of them to… to persuade us to pay… they will…" his voice cracked.

"Not while I'm here." Hitomi figured out what he was so afraid of, even though he didn't said it "He wouldn't dare. Not while I'm here." Hitomi repeated her own words hoping that will give her courage. The truth was she didn't know what would happen if they really come together with… with Van and Escaflowne.

* * *

People in each village in Zeibach said their wish on who is to become new emperor, and the village masters came to capitol to present the results. People were honest; they selected the person who they thought would be the best on the throne. 

"What?!?! That can't be!!!" Hitomi was standing behind Usul as he read the name with the most votes. Actually the name with all votes.

All eyes turned to her. The people spoke and she was to become the ruler of Zeibach Empire. Hitomi was shocked.

"No… I can't… I… I'm not even from here…" she stammer.

"Dornkirk wasn't either. He was from Mystic Moon, just like you." Anirul spoke smiling. She approved people's decision.

"Have you forgot how that ended…" Hitomi said quietly "He almost destroyed the whole Gaea."

"But you stopped him." Usul stood up and turned to her "You were the one who brought peace. Please Hitomi, accept the wish of the people and became the empress of Zeibach."

Hitomi heard his voice speaking but her mind was far away. All she was thinking about right now is how would Van react on that. Would she be a traitor in his eyes… like Folken was, or maybe… just maybe he'll understand that she want to help… but, if she wanted to help she could stay in Fanelia…

"Hitomi?" Anirul spoke "If you don't want to you don't have to became our ruler. But it would make us really happy and really proud to have you sitting on the throne of Zeibach."

"I don't know what to say." Hitomi blushed "I want to help you, I really do, but… I am here only three days and you want me to rule the whole land?"

"Yes." they all answered as one, leaving Hitomi is shock. They really mean it.

* * *

"_Hitomi, I'll never let you…"_ Van stared at the ceiling of his chamber, his memory's torturing him _"Hitomi... from now on, I want you to stay with me."_

All he could thing about was flying to her and ask her to come back. But something constantly held him from doing it. Three days ago a pendant she gave him started to glow for no reason. It was like it was trying to tell Van something… But what?

He turned towards the door as he heard them opening slowly and he saw Merle's head peeking in.

"What is it?" he asked turning his gaze beck on the ceiling.

"A urgent message from Asturia." she answered.

"Fassa again?" Van really didn't like the merchant and didn't want to meet with him again.

"No. Allen is here." her words make Van sit and turn to her "He's waiting in the meeting room."

"Tell him I'm on my way." Van got up from the bed slowly, mad cause everyone seems to want a meeting with him early in the morning and he was awake the whole night thinking only about Hitomi.

"Allen. It is good to see you again." Van greeted his friend "But what is that urgent that it couldn't wait till both of my eyes are open?"

Allen smiled "It is good to see you again, king Van. Unfortunately I don't have good news and that is the main reason I'm coming so early. Our spies on the Zeibach border noticed something unusual. It seams all the village elders went to capital."

"I don't understand why that represents a problem." Van really tried to stay awake "It is possible they have went there for some meeting."

"Or they are planning something." Allen said hiding the biggest news for the end.

"Just because they are assembling doesn't mean they are going to launch another attack. You are being paranoid Allen."

"Three days ago the spies spotted something else, something disturbing, possibly." Allen took a big breath "They saw a light pillar first going towards Mystic Moon and than coming back"

One thought formed in Van's mind. He looked in Allen and saw the knight had a same thought. Hitomi.


	5. Empress

**I should explain why my sentences sometimes seem so... like I'm constantly repeating words. You know what I mean? Like my vocabulary is kind of small. Well it is. English isn't my native language. Those who read my profileknow that. But what they don't know is I never learned the language, and have absolutely no degree on it. All I know I learned by myself.**

**So if some of the words I'm using seem strange, please forgive me. I'm doing my best.**_

* * *

_

_"What's the matter with you?! I thought you were gonna get killed... I thought you were gonna get killed... so... I was scared... ...so scared! Why don't you say thanks or something? I shouldn't have saved a guy like you! You should've been eaten by that dragon!"_

Hitomi sat in her room remembering the first time she met Van. She hated him for being so cocky, thinking he can do everything himself without no ones help.

She was now the one who needed help. She believed that all people have the same right, all, including people of Zeibach. She couldn't say no to them…

"_King of Fanelia, Van Fanel. I present this to you as a symbol of kingship." _she remembered Van's coronation. Will hers be like that? Will she receive a sword? "I don't even know how to use a sword!" Hitomi said to herself "Maybe I should learn…Or better not… People might believe I like battle's."

"Lady Hitomi, we have your gown for the coronation. That is if you want to go through it." Anirul walked in Hitomi's room.

Hitomi chuckled a bit. The elder just called her _lady. _

"I suppose so…" Hitomi finally said bringing a wide smile on Anirul's face "Can you answer just one question? What will be my obligations?"

"What ever is necessary. You will be the one who will decide in which way Zeibach will go."

"And the laws? There are laws in Zeibach, right?" Hitomi had an idea.

"Of course. But the empress has the right to change them as she will." Anirul patiently answered all Hitomi's questions. And there were a lot of those.

"Anirul, I'm afraid." Hitomi finally confessed. All this was just too much for her.

"You will have the council of elders on your side. We will be here as your advisors." a warm smile calmed the butterfly's in Hitomi's stomach.

"And what would the council advice me to do in a matter of the treason I'm committing?"

* * *

Merle cut off Allen's path "Is it true? Is Hitomi really back?" 

"We don't know." the knight answered "There were two pillar's, but who left and who came back, that is a unknown."

"So it could be Hitomi?" the cat-girl was on the needles.

"Merle, we don't know!" Van lifted his voice making Merle jump in fright. He was as anxious as she was.

"And what is they went to kidnap Hitomi?" Merle said making both men glance at her. That thought never came to their mind.

It took less than an hour for the Crusade to be ready for lift off. There was no time to be wasted anymore. Hitomi could be in danger, even worse; it could be too late for anything. Even though the spies posted Zeibach has no real army anymore one could never knew. Maybe they recovered, maybe they had more guymelef's hidden somewhere, maybe… The worst scenarios wandered around their minds as Van and Allen walked into Crusade.

"What if it's a false alarm? How do we explain our sudden burst in Zeibach?" Gaddes asked as they entered the bridge "What if the girl isn't there?"

"We'll explain why we came and ask them to explain the light pillar." Allen answered cause Van couldn't. The young king didn't say a word since Merle's question that set an alarm in them.

"And if she is there?" Van finally spoke asking the big question.

"I doubt she is there cause she wanted so." Gaddes said seeing the worry in Van's eyes. It was no secret that King of Fanelia loved the Seer from the Mystic Moon more than his own life.

"Sir, we found this hidden in the storage room." Kio said walking on the bridge pulling something after him that tried to set free.

"I should have known." Allen said at the sight of the cat-girl.

"Merle, I thought I told you to sta-" Van wanted to chasten her, but Merle cut him off.

"Why? Hitomi was as much as my friend as anyone's here!" she was mad and it was obvious "I want to se her again. I'm worried just like you are."

"It's too late now anyway. We have already lifted, so I guess we can't send you back." Allen said with a serious face, but inside he was smiling. The cat-girl ready grow on him.

"You won't even know I'm heeeeeee…!!!" Merle screamed as one of the men stepped on her tail.

"Did you said something?" Van asked amused.

"No. Nothing…" she mumbled.

* * *

Hitomi was standing in a large chamber getting dressed. She didn't want maids to help her, but she couldn't decline Anirul. The woman was blooming at the sight of the future empress in her coronation gown. It was white as the flag of Zeibach and just as the flag it had the symbol of the Empire on the skirt just below the waist. 

A commotion outside was a sign everything was ready, but something else happened. Something two women in the room didn't know. A ship was approaching from Fanelia's direction.

Hitomi walked in the throne hall just as Crusade landed, so she didn't know anything about it even being here, and the elders didn't want to disturb her. She'll find out sooner or later.

"With this I promulgate lady Hitomi Kanzaki to be the new Empress of the Zeibach Empire." Usul said placing a medallion around her neck as symbol of her reign "May your days as ruler be filled with peace and fortune."

"I am sorry for the interruption, but an Asturian ship has arrived just few minutes ago." a guard entered the hall.

The hall doors were open a little so it was possibly to see people standing outside. Hitomi shivered. She knew she will have to face them someday, but she didn't expect it would be this soon. She could see Allen; his back turned towards the door while he was talking to someone. Someone…

"My lady?" the guard looked at Hitomi.

"Let them in." she said, her voice fluctuates as she spoke.

"My lady, if your not ready the council will-" Usul was concerned for her.

"I can do it. I only little nervous." she bent her head and took a deep breath. She lied. She wasn't nervous, she was afraid.

A guard entered the hall and introduce the visitors "I present king of Fanelia, Van Fanel and the knight of Asturia, Allen Chezar."

"And the council of elders is proud to present new empress of Zeibach." Usul said as Hitomi stood up, her legs were barely holding her up.

She lifted her head only to see two men she cherishes more than anything looking at her in a strange way. Something between bewilderment and something that in Hitomi's eyes looked like disgust.

She could only wait and hope… please don't hate me_…_


	6. Betrayal

**It was really hard for me to write this chapter. Actually I wrote a different version, but decided to delete it, cause it wasn't what I imagined. Next chapters might be disturbing to read, and you should have some handkerchief's near you just in case. I'll warn you in time on the most heartbraking chapter. I came out with it yesterday night and I honestly started to cry.**

**P.S. please don't hate me...**

* * *

Crusade was lifting of the ground only half an hour after it landed. They found what they were looking for. They found their friend, the girl they fought and were ready to die for sitting on the throne of the enemy. Van stood on the bridge looking through the window at the palace. His eyes wide. There she was, a silhouette in white standing on a balcony looking at the ship as it took off. If Van could see so far he would see Hitomi falling on her knees in an attempt not to scream in pain.

Anirul was standing behind her watching new empress braking in tears. The reaction of her friends shows what they thought about her decision without taking in the consideration how hard it was for her.

* * *

"_Van wait." Hitomi called him as he turned to leave "You don't know everything."_

"_What is there to know? If you wanted to make a change you could have stay in Fanelia." his voice was full of anger._

"_Fanelia has a king. Someone who will lead them." her voice cracked "Why couldn't people of Zeibach have someone too?"_

"_Hitomi, have you forgotten?" Allen interfered before someone said something he or she would regret later._

"_Forget what? Death and destruction. I still remember Allen. And I also remember how this palace looked first time I saw it. And look at it now." but inside Hitomi knew her words were just words. They didn't care. In their eyes she did the worst thing possible._

_And as they walked out followed by Hitomi's empty eyes Merle ran to them "Did you find her? Is Hitomi alright?"_

"_Oh, she's alright. Don't worry about her, Merle. She's just fine." Van leads Merle away before she could take a glance in the throne hall and see the truth for herself._

_Hitomi wasn't all right. She wasn't even close. _

"_My lady, please don't regret your decision." Hitomi looked up and saw the youngest elder ever. The woman didn't have even 30 years, but her eyes discover knowledge and kindness._

"_I won't." Hitomi slowly said "I only hope they will." _

* * *

Hitomi was in the conference room discussing the alteration of the laws. She had an idea from the Earth she wanted to use here. First one was that the emperor couldn't make changes in the laws without the approval of the council. But the meeting was interrupted.

"Ships from Asturia have arrived." a member of empresses personal guard walked in and everyone stood up and headed in the throne hall. Hitomi was ready for them.

"Young empress Hitomi." she recognized the merchant from Asturia to be Dryden's father "I must say the courtesy on your palace isn't the best."

"If you have come in a different circumstances you would be admitted better." Hitomi said back. His voice clearly showed he think of himself to be superior to her.

"We have only come to collect what is ours." Fassa grinned. "If I saw correct it is already on the landing place."

"Yes. Everything you need to rebuild Palas is already there. Your men are loading it on the ships as we speak." Hitomi smiled to the man but inside she was laughing lake a crazy. It was a matter seconds till the man realize what they are to upload.

"Sir, there is something you should know." a man just like Hitomi thought came to Fassa and whispered something in his ear. On merchant's face was clear he didn't like the news.

"Is that some sort of a joke?! Cause I'm not laughing!" he turned his attention back to Hitomi.

"No joke. What is better to rebuild the city than wooden balks and stones?" Hitomi asked with a serious face expression "Don't worry. It is in a value of the requested energist's, so you really don't lose."

"I will not accept that!"

"Take it or leave it. I will not consent on your claim." he saw the young empress wouldn't change her mind.

He and his escort turned to leave. Empress's personal guard just in case followed them. Four young solders that haven't pulled their swords in the Grate War.

"This is an insult Asturia won't forget." Fassa spoke his last threat before stepping out.

* * *

People that lived on the edge of the capitol were as happy with their new empress as everyone else in Zeibach, but fate has designated different future for them. It has just passed midnight when first house fall with a terrible sound that woke everybody up. And than another house was destroyed. Panic that started was increased when they noticed the attacker. A guymelef in the air flew above their heads and destroyed another house with a sword it was holding in his hand.

Screams of horror filled the streets. People ran to find the refuge not knowing why they were attacked in the first place. It seems the stories weren't true. The white dragon wasn't sleeping. He was flying above their heads leaving fear and destruction. And white feathers.


	7. Proof

**I'm really sorry for this small delay. I tryed to upload the this chapter yesterday evening at least 10 times, but I always got some stupid error message.**

**The next one is done too, and it will be published tomorrow. If nothing get's in my way. Again! **

_

* * *

People that lived on the edge of the capitol were as happy with their new empress as everyone else in Zeibach, but fate has designated different future for them. It has just passed midnight when first house fall with a terrible sound that woke everybody up. And than another house was destroyed. Panic that started was increased when they noticed the attacker. A guymelef in the air flew above their heads and destroyed another house with a sword it was holding in his hand._

_Screams of horror filled the streets. People ran to find the refuge not knowing why they were attacked in the first place. It seems the stories weren't true. The white dragon wasn't sleeping. He was flying above their heads leaving fear and destruction. And white feathers.

* * *

_

A loud noise reached the palace. Hitomi instantly stood up and ran on the balcony tears coming on her eyes. It was like seeing everything again. Seeing Fanelia burning. Only that this time it was capitol of Zeibach caught in fire.

Chamber door swung open and Lyanna, the young elder ran in "Empress, the white dragon…"

"What? No…" Hitomi looked at the woman, her words burning in Hitomi's ears. "He wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry my lady." she walked after Hitomi as she ran next to her only in her nightgown to the throne hall where the council already assembled. People came to the palace looking for shelter and it was them who saw the dragon flying again.

"My lady, you aren't dressed." Anirul looked at her empress in shock, but Hitomi didn't care. Her clothes were not important at the moment like this one.

"I saw fire. Does someone fighting it?" she asked receiving only silent nods.

Children gathered in the hall where they received blankets and were found a place to spend the rest of the night. Their parents weren't so fortunate. All hands were necessary to restrain the fire. And being the way she is Hitomi ran to the scene to help. An old woman came to her.

"This is not for you to do." she took Hitomi's hand and led her away.

"But…"

"No but!" strict voice made Hitomi apply. It was Usul who came after her after noticing she left the palace. He knew right away where she is.

In the morning the council left to the scene of the fire. Even though the fire or the dragon guymelef destroyed only eleven houses, Hitomi held that to be too much. As she walked down the street a girl ran in her direction carrying a present for her empress.

"I found this over there." the girl said pointing to the remains of a house "Here. It's for you." she placed an object in Hitomi's hand. The single white feather. Hitomi was looking at it like she was holding the most precious stone, not something unimportant like bird feather.

It was cause she knew better. She knew what has feathers like this. Actually who.

* * *

She started to walk back to the palace, walk next to people who looked at her with compassion in eyes. It was no secret how close she got to the king of Fanelia during the Grate War, and now he attacked Zeibach. Attacked her. 

"We must do something against it." Anirul said receiving Hitomi's full attention "The war is over. People shouldn't be hurt again."

"What does council suggest?" Hitomi asked seeing everyone nodded on Anirul's words.

"We shouldn't do anything drastic." Lyanna, the young elder said "I think we should do quite opposite."

"Go on." her words got Hitomi curious. The woman was pacific and didn't want to see the empire in the war again.

"We need to show the lands on Gaea that we mean no harm. That the empire changed with the new ruler."

"And how do we suppose to do that? What land should we offer peace first and how?" Anirul asked giving all the attention to Hitomi.

"Freid. We will offer peace to Freid first." Hitomi remembered the young prince with blue eyes.

"But will they accept it?" Usul was concerned "Young duke lost his father during Zeibach's attack. He may refuse out peace offer."

"We will return something that was taken from Freid during the war." Elders looked at her not knowing what she meant, but they didn't doubt in her words, after all she was there "We will return the Sealing Sword in the possession of the duke of Freid."

"And what about king of Fanelia?" Usul asked worrying they might be attacked again.

"I'm not sure. What ever we do it might be taken as hostile." she silently said not wanting to hurt anyone "Who will be Zeibach's messenger in Freid?" the time has come to change the subject.

"I will go." Lyanna spoke looking at Hitomi "If the empress agree."

Hitomi nodded at the woman who found a place in her heart. Hitomi looked around the hall seeing only people who care for her, who want what is best for her. And than it hit her that only six months ago Van wanted that too. And now…


	8. Past

**I'm aware how short this chapter is. Actually how short all the chapters are. I'll try to make them longer, but I can't promise anything. Oh,and thanks to Inda for mentioning my misspelled words. I'll do my best to prevent that from happeneing again.**

**Anyway... enjoy...**

* * *

Young boy stood at the plateau watching a single ship approaching. Monks told that the ship was carrying the signs of Zeibach, which made him more careful. Zeibach destroyed his land during the war and it still wasn't rebuild completely, and he lost his father and an adviser.

"Duke Chid, you should wait our guests in the hall." a monk came to the blue haired boy and they walked inside. The throne was large, too large for a five year old, but the duke didn't mind. The throne was all he had left from his father.

"I present Lyanna, member of the elder council from Zeibach." as young woman walked Chid looked at her thinking he didn't heard good. This woman is in the elder council? Her long brown hair and hazel eyes made her look very attractive, and the white dress show how slender she was.

"What brings you here?" duke asked seeing the package one of the monks that followed the woman in was holding. The monk gave Lyanna the package and she lifted the cover reviling the sword on the inside.

Guards jumped and pulled their own swords believing the woman will attack the duke, but she kneeled placing the sword on the ground.

"Empress Hitomi sends this sword back to the possession of Freid, as a sign of peace. It was given to you to guard it, and here is where it should be."

Chid's eyes wide as she spoke "Did… did you just said Hitomi?" he didn't forger the girl from the Mystic Moon.

"Yes. People of Zeibach have elected Hitomi Kanzaki to be our empress. I'm surprised you didn't heard about it yet."

"Heard from who?" he wanted answers. It seemed he was always the last one to find out what is happening on Gaea.

"King of Asturia knows since the last week. And your two lands were always in good relations." it didn't escaped him that she was not saying everything she knew.

"Does king of Fanelia knows?" she didn't have to answer, her look answered for her "He didn't took it well, didn't he?"

"Not at all. Capitol was attacked three days ago. By the white dragon." he gasped on her words.

"Are you sure? I mean… Van attacking Hitomi… that is impossible…"

"People saw the flying dragon guymelef, and the guymelef from Ispano is the only one on Gaea that can do that. And…"

"And?" there was something else. It must be, when Hitomi believed Van indeed attacked Zeibach.

"White feathers were found on the scene. Empress wants to believe it is a coincidence. She really does, but that would be a too big coincidence."

* * *

Chid was sitting in the yard looking at the two moons. It was the same place where he sat that night with Hitomi. The night when she told him to believe in his dreams and they would come true. But now he had only one dream. He wanted two people that belong together find a way to get past their dissidence and become friends again, if not something more.

"Empress told me about this place." He heard Lyanna's voice "She felt welcome here, despite everything that happened in Gaea at the time."

"Really?" Chid smiled at the thought of Hitomi.

"She was telling me about the war, about her visions and how she helped king of Fanelia." tears appeared in her eyes.

"Is the dragon as grate as everyone speaks?" Lyanna asked entering her empresses chamber evening before leaving to Freid.

"_Grate in which way?" Hitomi was looking out the window in the distance "It was feared by its enemy's and admired by its allies. If that is what your asking, than yes. It is grate."_

"_If you think the question too bold tell me, but I heard a rumor and don't know if it's true."_

"_It's true. Feelings did develop between king of Fanelia and me. At least I thought they did." Hitomi wasn't easy to talk about it, but she believed if it's out of her system she would feel better "I helped him a lot during the war with my visions, telling him where the enemy is hiding. It is ironic than now I'm the one who needs someone to tell me where the enemy's are, and there is no one next to me." tears slowly rolled down Hitomi's cheek._

"_We are here. You have the council and your people." Lyanna said but realized how stupid her words really are. That wasn't what Hitomi meant.

* * *

_

At the same time in Asturia a girl with short wavy hair woke up in tears. Voices in her dream were strangely familiar. She heard them before, she knew she did, but didn't know when and where. They were calling for her… Calling for him…


	9. Dream

**This is the shortest chapter I ever wrote, but don't wory, I'll make the next one longer. I got an idea for annother Escaflowne story that I might start to write after this one is over, but I'm not quite sure. It's hard to me to imagine Van with someone else but Hitomi so I came out with some really wierd twist on the end.**

**Oh, and I have a really important question: should Dilandau return or not? It wasn't in my original concept, but I'm willing to bring him back. This chapter might give you an idea I have already made my mind, but all options are still open. It's all up to you.**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Allen ran into his sister room, her scream waking him up. She just returned in his life and he wanted to protect her from everything. Even bad dreams.

"Celena, tell me. What did you see?" he sat next to her calming her down as she started to cry.

"I heard voices calling me. I saw fire and destroyed houses." she sob even more "I don't want to dream that anymore."

"I'm sorry Celena. I wish I can do something." Allen said and kissed his sister on the forehead. He stayed next to her till she fall back a sleep.

When her breathing became regular he got up and walked to the window. He was afraid for her. His sister had no memories of the Great War and her role in it. Her role as Dilandau. Now as he looks at her it's seems impossible that this fragile girl that sleep could be responsible for so much damage and death. Celena was kind and cheerful and didn't like fighting.

* * *

Merle was standing bellow a tree watching her friend kneeling in front his parent's gravestone. Van was in the same mood since return from Zeibach. She could sometimes hear him mumble about Hitomi and how he never thought she could betray him like that. Merle was really concerned for him. Concerned he might do something stupid that he would later regret. Cause than it could be too late. 

"Van!" they both turned as they hear female voice. Three figures walked toward the place they were and Van recognized Allen and princess Millerna, but the girl wasn't familiar. That is until they came closer.

"It is good to see you again princess." he than turned to Celena "Pleasure to finally got to know you."

"The pleasure is all mine." she said smiling even though memory's on the last night dream haunted her. It was the reason they came to Fanelia.

"Van, is there a place we can talk on private?" Allen asked silently, like there was someone eavesdropping.

"Off course. We'll go inside in the meeting room." Van lead them inside while Merle stayed behind sitting opposite of the guymelef that guarded Fanelia.

* * *

Celena was sitting just listening as they talked, not understanding a word. They were talking about visions and some sort of cards that were used to predict the future, but all she could hear were these voices out of her dream._"Where are you? Were waiting…"_

"Celena?"

_"You belong with us… With those like you…"_

"Celena? What's wrong?"

_"It is time to wake up what sleeps inside you…"_

"Celena!" Allen jelled making his sister to jump in fright "What were you doing?"

"I… I don't know. There were… This voices. Voices from my dream." she shivered and cold sweat appeared on her forehead.

"We should get her to a room to rest." Van suggested but Celena didn't even want to hear about it.

"We have to go. Now!" she got up ready to leave.

"Where?!" they all asked in the same time stopping her from running out.

"This dreams mean something. And there is only one person in this whole world that could help me." she became hysteric.

Allen nodded knowing what his sister meant. They were going to Zeibach "You don't have to go with us, Van. I know it's hard for you."

Van nodded. Allen knew him well. He indeed didn't want to go. Seeing Hitomi again won't do him any good.

* * *

They walked outside when Celena asked about Escaflowne. She never saw it but heard a lot about him from Allen and the rest of the Crusade's crew. They were all surprised cause of her sudden interest for the guymelef, even though she who insisted they need to go to Zeibach as soon as possible. But Van couldn't refuse her request so he led them to the place where Escaflowne rested. Allen right away noticed it. 

"Escaflowne is active again." Van avoided his friend gaze, and Allen had to control himself not to snap and shout on the king. What was he thinking?

"Can we go now?" Millerna interrupted his thoughts and he begin to walk towards the landing place but stopped after noticing Van wasn't following. The king was standing still, sweat dripping of his forehead. Merle wanted to alarm the whole palace when Van spoke her not to.

"Van!" everyone screamed as a sound of fabric ripping and wings sprout out of Van's back.

"Van. Your wings…" Merle couldn't speak as she saw them.

Feathers flew in front of their eyes as they saw the young king falling on his knees.

"Black… They are black…" Celena slowly spoke seeing the wings slowly falling apart in individual feathers. Feathers black as a night.


	10. Attack

**I'm aware I'm not being very modest when I say this in the best chapter I wrote so far (of this story and on this page). My favorite are last two sentences in the chapter (don't scroll down right away to see what those are or the reading will loose it's charm).**

**Enjoy reading and do let me know what you like the most!**

* * *

Van watched out of the window of the Crusade the landscapes changing. From the hills, over fields to the karsts Zeibach was build on. They had few more hours till the capitol and the palace Hitomi was, but as closer they got to it Van regretted his decision to come more and more. 

"Van." Merle came to sit next to him placing her head on his shoulder "Your pretty wings are black."

Van remained still not moving his eyes of the window. He didn't want to think about it, but it was unavoidable. Merle simply didn't want to give up.

"Folken's wings were black too, weren't they?" Van turned to her as she said the words he was so afraid of "Doesn't that mean dea-"

"No, Merle!" Van stood up not wanting to even think about it.

Celena walked in the room in that moment and saw the king being upset. Merle was sitting with a miserable face expression and Van walked around the room like a restless ghost. Celena didn't want to ask any questions, she just sat and waited for everything to come out pouring from him. It was just a matter of time.

But Merle wasn't as patient as Celena was. She couldn't even sit still.

"I don't want to talk about it Merle. I really don't" Van said silently.

"But your wings… I'm worried for you Van. I don't want you to die." Merle wiped the tears before they rolled down her cheek.

"I won't die, Merle." he sat next to her and she hides her face in his shirt „But I'm afraid I will lose my life."

"Ha?" they both said at the same time not understanding what he meant by it.

"That's the same thing." Celena said and than turned to the door where princess Millerna stood.

"It's not the same." Millerna said looking at Van who returned her look. She was the one who understood him.

"Yes it is. It's the same to die and to lose your life." Merle persisted.

"To die means to stop existing." Van said getting up again and walking to the window.

"And to lose a life means to lose… Oh God… Van…" Merle finally understood what he meant.

* * *

"Were gonna reach Zeibach in an hour." Allen walked in playing the messenger but stopped after seeing all the sad faces "What's wrong?" 

"Something is happening with Hitomi." Van said not even bothering to turn to his friend cause he didn't anyone to see tears that tried to escape his eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" Celena asked but realized how stupid the question might sound to others "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

The rest of the journey was a torment for everyone. They were all sitting in the same room but were miles away from each other. Each one on them had a different thing on his mind but everything came down to one-bad feeling. At one moment Gaddes walked by the room noticing the group in it, but didn't want to disturb. He saw those faces before. The circumstances were different now, but the faces didn't change at all.

"Were landing in a minute." male voice echoed through the passages. They all got up and headed to the exit only to be admitted in the way none of them expected.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the ship solders surrounded them. Empress's personal guard made only of those who she selected out of the volunteers herself. And there were two white guymelef standing at the entrance of the palace. 

"What is this?" Allen asked as Usul and the other elders walked to them "We came here in peace. We only wish to speak with Hitomi."

"Empress Hitomi." Usul corrected him noticing the knight doesn't feeling comfortable to call his friend by her title "Were trying to prevent another attack on the capitol. But I guess now there is no reason for concerns." his eyes meet Van's.

His words were justified. If the King of the White Dragon is standing in front of him there were no reasons to be concerned for anyone's safety.

"You were attacked?" Allen asked as they were escorted in the hall. He looked at Van too, and after he avoided his look again Allen realized what the elder was talking about.

"Yes. Eleven houses were destroyed; by the fire or by the-" a guard interrupted Usul as he jelled the last words the elders expected to hear.

"The dragon is attacking us again!!!" a voice of the guard still rang in his ears as he turned back to see Van standing in front of him as confused as he was. Thousand and one thought flew through his mind as they ran outside. And there it was.

A dragon guymelef that matched Escaflowne in his beauty and strength flew over the houses of the capitol. His sword as leather as the one of his twin during the Great War destroying not only houses but with them dreams the people have about the peaceful future.

"Allen! Those guymelef represent no challenge for the dragon." Van couldn't believe what he was saying, but when he saw two white Zeibach guymelef trying to stop the destruction the words came out like on their own.

Fortunately Scherazade was on board of Crusade and Allen made his decision. He would help Zeibach. No, he would help Hitomi.

And there it happened. Once again after six months, after the repair from the last battle Scherazade stood against the guymelef from Ispano.

* * *

They all pulled back to watch helplessly as Allen fought. The knight needed to use all his knowledge and energy to block his opponents violent attacks. And as he did that Allen noticed that from time to time guymelef doesn't attack him directly but is charging towards the palace. 

When Usul realized as well that he almost fainted. Gaddes caught the old man who started to shiver.

"They are after the empress. They know she is lying in the royal chamber and are trying to kill her." he silently spoke when Millerna kneeled down to check on him.

"Van…" she looked at him seeing that old spark in his eyes, and that determination on his face.

Merle almost screamed as something fell on her head covering her eyes. She pulled that down noticing it's Van's shirt. He was flying towards the large balcony right from the main entrance of the palace. Balcony of the chamber Hitomi was in.

"Van!" Merle screamed at he sight of him almost being hit and probably killed by the giant sword the Ispano guymelef was holding only to hear his voice in the wind.

"I will not lose my life!!! I will not lose Hitomi!!!"


	11. Safety

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow, it depends when I come home from the Birthday party I'm going on. I just heard a thunder outside, and that is a sign for me to turn off my computer.**

**Have fun reading... and if you have any ideas I'll be happy to hear them.**

**To **Macky**-your reviews are my inspiration, and the latest one was soooo grate! Keep sending them! And don't get angry cause of this. OK?**

* * *

Van flew to the balcony and ran in the room seconds before the sword smashed into it. Van sighed, he avoided death once again. But when he turned away from the windows he saw a small figure lying on the bed. If candles haven't illuminated her face Van wouldn't recognized that person to be Hitomi. It was hard for him to believe it was here as it is. 

He walked closer to the bed, his heart sinking with every step he made. The girl he worshiped looked dead. Only thing that gave him the hope she isn't lost jet were the small movements the cover would make as she breathed. But even her breathing wasn't the way it should be.

The room around Van shakes as the Ispano guymelef once again strike to the wall of the chamber in the attention to kill the empress.

"Empress Hitomi…" Van whispered the words that caused so much pain to both of them.

Another strike shakes the room making the candles fall from their place and lit the carpet. It didn't take long for the fire to spread, but long enough for Van to pick Hitomi up from the bed and hurry to the door.

"Merle!" he was surprised when the door opened and he saw the cat-girl standing on the other side.

"Hurry up Van! Bring Hitomi out of there!" she ran down the hallway with van following her as fast as he could.

They turned behind the corner when a loud crash echoed in their ears. The chamber was completely destroyed.

* * *

With the mission accomplished the guymelef changed back to a dragon and was about to fly away when his pilot saw something from a corner of his eye. There she was, the girl they were waiting for so the family would be complete again. His masters will be satisfied with the news. 

Allen watched as the dragon fly away after achieving to destroy the chamber Hitomi was in. The knight could only hope she wasn't in the room anymore, that van had carried her out on time.

He brought his guymelef back in the Crusade and got out of it. His men were standing around and as much as they wanted to ask him what just happened no words would leave their mouth.

"We owe you out life's." Usul said as Allen walked back to the palace.

"How is Hitomi? I mean… empress Hitomi." after saying those words he realized that it wasn't that hard.

"She is fine. In a way. We should better go inside." he said looking at the sky expecting to see the dragon returning.

"What's wrong with her?" Merle asked when she saw the old man.

"None of us know." Anirul answered instead of him "She didn't complain to anything."

"She never did." Van said softly kneeling next to the pallet they placed her on.

Usul looked at the young king. He saw him only once before on the day the coronation and that wasn't an encounter he would want to remember. But now the king seemed completely different. Fear was hidden in his eyes; fear not for his life but for the life of a girl now called empress of Zeibach.

* * *

Millerna was the first who noticed Celena was still standing at the entrance looking at the sky and she pointed that to Allen. 

"Celena, what's wrong?" his sister turned to them, horror showing on her face.

"That mad on the dragon. I saw him before." she mumbled.

"Where?" everyone asked at the same time terrifying her even more.

"I… I can't remember…" she looked down.

"It's alright." Usul said "It doesn't really matter who he is. I'm afraid there is someone behind him and his actions."

"An guymelef like that isn't something you can simply build out of remains. Only people from Ispano can make those." Millerna said remembering the time Escaflowne was damaged and Van almost died.

They were all confused, not knowing what to do next, what to say next. Van was sitting next to Hitomi holding her hand. But that suddenly changed.

Her weak hold that showed him she was still there was gone and her hand slipped out of his.

"Millerna!" he called for the princess not knowing what to do to help Hitomi.

Millerna's medical knowledge didn't help much either. Only thing she could do is telling them Hitomi's heart is slowing down even more, but she didn't know why.

_"All the tries are useless…She is in our hands now… Join us and we will release her mind from our hands…You can not escape your faith… Dilandau"_

"Who is Dilandau?" Celena asked out of the blue making everyone turn to her.

"Where do you get that name from?" Allen asked seeing his hope Celena will never find out about 'him' fading slowly away "Did the voices from your dream told you about him?"

She nodded "They are responsible for Hitomi's condition.".

Her words shocked everyone. Elders pulled away to agree on something when her words reach them. That made their decision final.

"You need to take the empress in safety." Usul said walking back to them.

"Define safety." Van said lifting his eyes to the old man "They are after her, want her dead. No place is safe. Not anymore."

"Van…" Allen didn't want to hear what he was to say.

"War is returning on Gaea." Van looked at Hitomi again "And she is in it's middle once again."


	12. Curse

**I'm not as good in transferring emotiones, so I would be happy if you feel 1/10 of that what I felt when I came up with this chapter. And that made somewhat hard for me to write it. **

**But I still hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hitomi was placed in a bed in a separate room on the Crusade while the others were on the bridge. Even Van manages to let go of her hand to attend a small meeting. During the talk with the elders before their departure they changed the destination. 

"Fanelia is still under constructions, Van. If that guymelef attacks you…" Allen tried to persuade Van his land wasn't the perfect place for Hitomi at the moment.

"_We will defend ourselves." Van didn't want to give up. He didn't want to let go Hitomi out of his sight._

"_With what?!" Allen words were 'below the belt' but there were true "Fanelia has no real army."_

"_Maybe we have no real army, but there is still Escaflowne." They were fighting like children, none of them wanting to give up._

"_But Asturia has better healers. They could help her." Allen decided to play a card of love "Don't you want Hitomi to get better?"_

_Van looked down towards Hitomi who was breathing heavily. He didn't have much choice, didn't he? If that was Hitomi's best chance for recovering, than that was what was necessary to do._

"_Healers won't do you any good here." Celena spoke when they stopped their silly argument "They can heal her body, but that is not what kind of help she needs." _

"_And if we go to Freid? Maybe the monk's can help Hitomi." Kio, one of Allen's men said, and everyone looked at him "It's was just a suggestion." He muttered thinking he might have said something stupid._

"_That's a grate idea." Millerna said making him blush. No one ever commended an idea he made, but now a princess made that._

_Both Allen and Van had to admit that was probably the best idea, and the best thing for Hitomi.

* * *

_

Duke Chid welcome them with a wide smile on his face. He was so happy to see his friends and allies. But their sad faces made his smile to vanish.

"What's wrong? Van!" he saw the king but than also noticed a load Van was holding in his arms and his eyes wide "Is that… Hitomi?"

Van nodded and Chid right away told one of the monks to get a room to put her in. It wasn't a big or incredibly beautiful room. It was simply a room. After Hitomi was placed in the bed they all left to talk to Chid and explain everything.

As they talked in the meeting room they could hear the monks as they chant in Hitomi's room. Van was restless, a voice inside of him keep telling him that no chant will help the girl he loved.

When the night came Chid said Lanvin, his new adviser, to bring his guests in their rooms. Lanvin left to see if the rooms are prepared leaving them little longer in the meeting room.

"He seems nice." Millerna said looking after the monk.

"Yes. But I miss Voris. He was an adviser and a friend." Sorrow was easily to read in Chid's voice.

* * *

After being escorted in his room Van placed his sword on the bed and sat down. His heart was about to burst. Van took off his shirt and lied down in the bed, but gave up after only few minutes. There was no way for sleep to come to him this night. He left the room and walked to the door of the room that was near his. Slowly, without making any sounds, he pushed the door and walked in. A bed dominated the room, and Van had to admit that the person in that bed dominated his life. Hitomi breathing was shallow, her face pail and hands cold. Van didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, scream for her to wake up, scream that he is sorry. 

"Forgive me Hitomi, I beg you." Tears rolled down his cheek "Things will change when you wake up, I swear. I wont turn my back on you ever again. I…I love you Hitomi. You may be the empress of Zeibach, but you are the queen of my heart.".

Van sat on the floor back reclined on the bed facing the door. He couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes and soon he even began to sob. This feeling of helplessness hurt him so much.

"Wake up Hitomi. Open your eyes and looked at me like you used to do. I need your help Hitomi. I don't know what to do now." He keeps talking even though his words weren't heard "I want to hear your voice again, and to hear you laugh. I want to change our relationship, the relationship of our both lands. You are not the enemy, I know that now."

"_The prisoner died! Your friend is dead!" _Van heard the voice from the past in his head. Hitomi died that day, but came back. He helped her than, but was helpless now.

"_Push in time with your own heartbeat!" _he wished Millerna's words would make a same miracle this time too.

"Open your eyes Hitomi, if for one last time." His voice brake at that moment. He placed his hands around his knees. He was sitting like that time in a vision of Atlantis. In a vision Hitomi saved him from. Just like from any other danger he was in.

* * *

Dawn came slowly and it found the young king sitting on the same place, his heart a wreck it was last night. In his eyes were seen he didn't sleep at all hoping she might wake up during the night. It was a unfulfilled wish. Hitomi remained motionless. 

"Van…" soft voice reached his ears.

Merle walked into the room followed by Allen, Millerna and Chid. They were concerned for him as much as for Hitomi.

"You need to rest, Van." Allen said, but Van just shook his head.

"You're doing no good to yourself or Hitomi sitting here. Go and rest." Millerna said only to get the same answer from him.

"And what do think the empress would think seeing you in this condition when she awakes?" a new voice appeared in the room and everyone turned to the young woman. Lyanna was standing on the door looking at the king.

"And what if she doesn't awakes?" Van's worst fear was finally spoken.

"Van…" Merle touched his hand but he pulled away and stood up.

He walked to the window and looked outside as the sun was rising.

"Do you know what the true curse of Draconian's is? I realized it last night." His silent words were heartbreaking "We are cursed to lose those we love more that the life itself…"

Merle stepped to him to comfort him as much as she could but stop as Van sprouts his wings. Tears have now come to her eyes too.

"I like your wings. They look beautiful." Van could hear Hitomi's words in his ears. Words she told him all those months ago. Words that made him fall for her in the first place.

But than a voice of his heart told him that it wasn't just a memory… It wasn't a flashback… It was real…


	13. Trade

**Unfortunatly for some reason I'm not reveiving the alert when someone leaves me a review anymore, so I'm not answering anymore. Hopefully that will change.**

**And now let me come to the part where I need your help- I need a name for the new gymelef from Ispano. Any ideas? Please do share! **

* * *

"_Do you know what the true curse of Draconian's is? I realized it last night." His silent words were heartbreaking "We are cursed to lose those we love more that the life itself…"_

_Merle stepped to him to comfort him as much as she could but stop as Van sprouts his wings. Tears have now come to her eyes too._

"_I like your wings. They look beautiful." Van could hear Hitomi's words in his ears. Words she told him all those months ago. Words that made him fall for her in the first place._

_But than a voice of his heart told him that it wasn't just a memory… It wasn't a flashback… It was real…_

A beautiful pink light surrounded Van for a split of a second making the black wings disappear, and instead of them leaving white ones.

"Now I like them even more." Van could hear his beloved's voice again and as he turned towards the bed he saw two emeralds and the most beautiful smile. He saw Hitomi looking back at him.

"Hitomi…" he mumbled but stopped when her face expression changed. She was mad.

"Did you stayed awake all night?" she snapped at him.

A silent "Told you so." was heard and all eyes turned to Lyanna.

"Lyanna, when did you come back from Freid?" Hitomi asked seeing the young woman.

"I didn't. This is Freid." She answered hoping that won't agitate Hitomi too much. It didn't work.

"What? Why?" Hitomi sat in the bed and everyone jumped for her to lie back down.

Van sat on the bed next to her. He shivered as she turned her gaze in his direction. He realized why she reacted like that.

"Zeibach was attacked. Your chamber was destroyed and elders decided that it would be safer for you not to stay there anymore." Van couldn't look her in the eyes afraid she might still think he was the one who attacked Zeibach.

At the sight of two of them sitting silently Millerna pointed to the others they should leave them to talk in private. Allen left the room last and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Where is Celena?" Allen asked noticing his sister isn't with them.

"Probably still in her room. Why? What's wrong? Allen?" Millerna called him seeing the knight run to the room his sister was settled in.

The door opened in a swung but only to let Allen see the empty room. The bed was intact. Celena didn't sleep in there last night. Only prove this was indeed someone's room was a note on the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Allen, but I have to do this. That is only way to get Hitomi back. They are holding her conciseness somehow, and have agreed to trade it for me. Well not really for me. You see, they want Dilandau.

_I know now who is behind the attack on Zeibach and an intend of killing it's empress. The sorcerer's will try to bring Zeibach back into their hands, and it's up to you to prevent that. And don't worry for me, dear brother._

_They might turn me into Dilandau again, might brainwash me, but know that deep inside I will fight until you bring me back._

_Always your sister Celena"_

"Allen? What did she do?" Millerna asked seeing the knight sitting completely crushed on the bed holding the note in his hands.

"Sacrificed herself to get Hitomi back. She must have left late last night, so no one could hear her." For the first time Millerna saw him cry. Ever since Celena came back in his life she was the center of it, and not she was gone.

"You'll get her back. We'll get her back." Chid said sitting next to him trying his best to comfort the knight.

* * *

"Elders told me about the first attack. Hitomi, I would never attack you. I was mad at you, but I would never attack you." Van spoke when the door closed leaving them alone in the room.

Hitomi remained silent just looking at the dark haired king she cared so much for. Van was calm on the outside, but she knew that inside he was jelling like a small child. She wanted to say something, comfort him and tell him she believed his words, but it was far to fun to watch his agony. It was just a way to get back for his behavior on her coronation.

"I'm glad. I didn't want to believe you would really attack me after… everything." She looked down "But if it wasn't you, who did? Who's behind all this?"

Van wanted to answer but the door opened and Chid walked in followed by Merle who strangely quiet.

"Sorcerer's from old Zeibach's empire. They probably want to make things as they used to be." Chid said looking sad at the floor.

"There is something your not telling us." Hitomi said "How did you find out all this?"

"From Celena." Merle answered instead of young duke "They were contacting her, wanting her to get back to them."

"Dilandau?" Hitomi gasped realizing the girl wasn't in the room this morning when she woke up "Where is she, Merle? Please tell me she didn't do it!"

Van stood up from the bed when Allen waked in the room. Never before has he seen his friend in such a horrible condition "The war is coming back, but this time there are two dragons."

"Two?" both Hitomi and Chid asked in the same time.

"Another guymelef from Ispano is in the hands of our enemy's." Allen said, right away using the 'e' word Hitomi hated.

Hitomi wanted to get out of bed, but Chid stopped her "Stay lying little longer, you need to rest." A smile on his face made it impossible for Hitomi to refuse him.

"She traded herself for me, didn't she?" Hitomi asked as Allen turned to leave.

"Yes, but don't be mad on yourself for it, or something like that. We'll get her back." He said and walked out followed by Chid.

When they left Merle whispered "Did you saw that smile? Duke Chid is gonna be quite a charmer when he grows up." With those words she left them alone again.

"Yeah." Hitomi smiled "He got that from his father."

She moved on one side of the bed, making place for van to le down and try to rest. And he did so blushing a little realizing he was lying on the same bed as Hitomi. He placed hands under his head and stared at the ceiling while one thought bugged him.

"Duke of Freid wasn't a charmer." He finally said realizing what wasn't on its place "You met him. How could you say something like that?"

"Honestly Van…" she laughed, and as he turned towards her Van noticed how close their faces were and blushed again "I never said that the duke was charmer, I said Chid's father is one."

Van thought about it for a while before he turned his gaze back to her green eyes "Am I the only one who didn't know?"


	14. Separated

**Sorry I didn't updated yesterday, but I was out with a friend. Out!!! You know that Out translated on Croatian means Van. Cool, huh?!?!**

**Anyway, I mentioned a new story I might write after I finish this one. Well, I AM going to write it. I came up with the plot while sitting on a toilet. And it's all my dad's fault, he had to buy toilet paper with feathers on it.**

**Enjoy this chapter... and don't worry if the next chapter is little delayed... **

* * *

A young woman rode all night, till she finally together with the first rays of sun reached the mountains on the west border of Zeibach. They were expecting her.

"You have made a right decision." A man on a black cloak said as she got of the horse.

"We made a deal. Release Hitomi." Celena has decided to help the girl who did so much for her brother during the war, and who has brought two of them together again.

"A deal is a deal." He said and showed Celena to walk in the caverns that were their resort since the end of the war.

They walked through a labyrinth of passages and halls, up the stairs and than again down. Celena got lost, and inside knew there was no chance for her to get out of this place on her own. As they walked she could hear loud noises. Welding and hammering, swords clash into each other, sounds of fighting. But any of those noises couldn't block the sounds that finally reached Celens'a ears. Voices of children. Crying children, children begging to be released back to their parents, back home.

She stopped scared by their voices. She remembered being one of those children, she was just like them.

"What will you do to me?" she asked the sorcerer after he pulled he to keep walking.

"Separate you." He said his final words, and didn't answer any other question Celena asked.

* * *

Hitomi got up from the bed as soon as Van fall in a sleep. He was obviously tired after being awake all night sitting next to her bed. She walked to the dresser on which Merle left some clothes for her. She slowly took of her white dress and took the lime green dress from the dresser to put on.

That is when she heard something suspicious. Hitomi instantly turned to the bed just to see Van sleeping like a baby. Was he…?

"Van Slanzar de Fanel… peek one more time and I will hurt you!" she said angry.

"You don't like violence." Van laughed opening one eye and smile seeing Hitomi standing in front of him only in underwear "You look so cute when you blush."

Hitomi's face got an even darker shade of red as she quickly put on the dress.

After putting it on she sat on the bed again facing away from Van. She felt his gaze on her back.

"Hitomi… she'll be fine." He finally spoke trying to comfort her.

"She traded herself for me."

"As you would for her."

"I feel guilty anyway. I can't even look Allen in his eyes." She allowed herself to show fear and weakness, something she was hiding while sitting on the throne of Zeibach.

"Allen understands. He cares for you." Van felt strange saying that. He considered Allen a friend, but now that Hitomi was back he had to admit to himself what truly lied on his heart. Fear Allen will win Hitomi's heart on the end.

* * *

Celena was lead into a large room with two tables on the middle. Behind them was a strange device with pipes and glass canisters filled with strange green liquid that was boiling. All together, it looked frightening.

"We should thank that traitor Folken this opportunity. He build this device, after all." The sorcerer said as Celena was grabbed by both her hands and guided to one of those tables.

"What will you do to me?" she became frightened at this time.

"As I said before, we will separate you. There is no place for weakness in our new army. Our solders are… evil in person." He laughed watching her being tied on the table and tubes being connected on her hands.

"Everything is ready." That statement brought fear in Celena's heart. She didn't really understand what they attend to do with her, but she didn't like it, especially that 'evil' part.

"Start the process." The sorcerer said and his words were followed by whirring of the machine.

Only few moments later a scream echoed through the hallways as a sharp pain went through Celena's body as the machine started to drain out her blood. It was being separated in that strange machine and one part was being pumped back in her body, as the other part lead in the collector.

She watched in horror as a body was being placed on an other table. It was lifeless, but she knew that condition would soon be altered. They connected the tubes on that body and that part of her blood that wasn't returned to her body was now pumped in that person.

"The process is finished." Celena heard the words she awaited for what seemed a whole eternity.

"Take the girl to a cell. We'll take her with us on our meeting with the empress and her council." Sorcerer said and walked out.

Celena was indeed taken to a small room and locked inside. She lied on a low pallet and tried to gather strength. She was tired like never before in life. They practically stole half of her blood.

Next morning Celena woke up early in the morning as the doors of her cell opened. A strangely familiar man walked in and grinned.

"I guess I should thank you." His voice was cold and full of hate. She recognized him right away.

"Dilandau…"

* * *

**To all who think Van and Hitomi should live happily ever after I have a little gift on my profile. **

**Curious???**


	15. Trap

**Ok, I just reached the hardest part of the story. The part when I don't know what should happen next. But no fear, I'll try my best to work things out and continue to write.**

**And I still need a name for the Ispano guymelef!!!**

* * *

Next three days were a torture for Hitomi. No news came about Celena even though the solders went in a search, she was afraid to talk to Allen cause of it, and Van rode back to Fanelia. Merle stayed, but she spends more time with a cat-boy she met soon after their arrival, and even Millerna never had the time.

Hitomi even gave up on the walks she made. People knew who she was during the war and who she is now, and they didn't approve that. So she spends most of the time in a room looking out the window.

On the third evening there was some commotion on the plateau. As she walked to it she came across of Allen. He was holding a girl in his arms.

"Celena… She's back." Hitomi smiled seeing the girl's face.

"Yes. They found her wondering the forest. I'm taking her in so Millerna can examine her." He was smiling again, and it made Hitomi smile too.

"I'll go with you. If that's all right with you?" she wasn't still sure what to do.

"I don't think Celena leaving was your fault. I never did." He spoke while they were walking to the room where Millerna was waiting.

"That doesn't change the fact she left cause of me."

"She had done it to help you. To bring you back. I believe that you would do the same thing for her." Hitomi smiled on his last words. That is exactly what Van said to her.

* * *

"I have a good news and a bad news." Millerna said walking in the meeting room where everyone assembled. 

"As usual." Merle mumbled, but soon regret it when everyone looked at her.

"She is physically healthy, only tired from the walking." Millerna's expression changed "She said something disturbing, something unbelievable, but I'm afraid it is true."

"What is it?" Chid asked first.

"They have used a strange machine to separate my blood. One part was returned to my body, and the other part went to another body." Celena answered entering the hall.

"You should be resting." Allen got up and helped his sister to sit.

" I wanted to tell you myself." She answered, fear easily noticeable in her voice.

"And what did they achieved by doing that?" Allen asked holding her hand.

"They separated him from me, and now he is back." She silently spoke like it was her fault.

"He?" Lanvin, Chid adviser asked.

"Dilandau." Two voices answered at the same time. Both Allen and Hitomi right away realized what was going on.

"Where are they now?" Hitomi asked the girl, but at the same time feared of what the answer might be.

"They are in capitol of Zeibach."

* * *

_Usul and the elders walked out of the castle just in time to see a group of people arriving on horses. Front three persons were wearing black cloaks, which made them recognizable for the council. The sorcerer's of the old Zeibach Empire._

_"We know the empress survived. Where is she?" the same sorcerer that guided Celena through the labyrinth of their resort asked._

_"She isn't here. We have send her to safety." Usul answered trying his best not to show fear in front of this…monsters._

_"Safety? Why? Did something bad happened?" a hint of enjoyment was heard in sorcerer's voice. He knew very well that something happened._

_"Why are you here?" Anirul asked directly._

_"To take back what is ours." Three of them answered in the same time making elders gasp in surprise._

_"Your plan will not work. People of Zeibach don't want another war." Usul said as solders that came with the group pulled out their swords._

_"People of Zeibach have no other choice but to do what is asked from them."_

_"Not anymore. The empress-"_

_"Your empress has abandoned you. But no worry, we are here now." They laughed._

_One solder stepped out with his sword pulled and placed his tip under Usul's chin. A large grin appeared on his face at the sight of the old mad shivering in fear._

_"Enough!" a sorcerer said as a thin red line appeared on Usul's neck "They are better use for us alive."_

_"And the girl?" another solder asked giving Celena al the attention._

_"Send her away. Let her take an empress a message were waiting for her."_

* * *

Hitomi was sitting in her room when she heard a key turning and the door slowly open. Van walked in and looked at the figure before him. Hitomi looked furious, and Van could understand why. 

"Can you believe they locked me in the room!" she screamed on him.

"It was for your own good, Hitomi. It was the only way to prevent you from going back to Zeibach." He kneeled down in front of her.

"They need me there." She wiped the tear before it manages to escape her eye.

"It's a trap, and you know that. Why do you want to go back?"

"Why did you want to go back to Fanelia even though you knew it was destroyed?" she touched his week spot.

"But I didn't go back. And you shouldn't either." He said putting his hand on hers.

"I'm afraid." Hitomi couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"I won't let anyone to hurt you." He hugged her as she continued to cry.

"No, Van." She pulled away "I'm not afraid for my life. I'm afraid they will do something to those innocent people."

Van smiled. He had to admit "Your turning into a real ruler. Empress Hitomi."


	16. Intrigues

**I rewrited this chapter at least ten times, cause I was never happy with the way it turned out. That is until I got this grate idea. Your gonna have a huge desire to strangle someone. But now I have to change my plans on what will happen next.**

**So if I don't update tomorrow, no worry. I'm trying to find a way from where I am now in the story to the part I know for sure it will happen. Confused? Good! **

* * *

From her room window Hitomi saw a ship landing and Dryden walking out. Chid and Millerna were there to meet him, and she could also saw Van and Allen going to greet the merchant. She sat on the chair next to her window and watched them as they walked in. 

Dryden noticed her and waived, a huge smile appeared on his face. He probably heard about her current situation.

Merle walked in the room "Everyone are gathering in the meeting room. Coming?"

"What? Your not going to chain me for yourself so I wouldn't escape?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. But I have a permission to stop you if you try to leave. In any way necessary." Merle flashed her claws in front f Hitomi's face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you really got that permission."

* * *

Hitomi followed Merle to the meeting room. Dryden stood up when he saw her and walked to greet her. 

"Hitomi! It's a grate pleasure to meet you again. How are you doing?"

"You just asked me that cause you try to be polite, so I'm gonna say I'm fine." She smiled to him, and he smiled back.

"Dryden, you said you bring bad news." Chid said as everyone sat at the large table.

"Yes. Merchant that went to Zeibach are reporting that Dornkirk's sorcerer's are now in charge over the empire." He looked at Hitomi "I'm sorry. But that are not the worst thing I have to report."

"Council of elders?" she asked as a bad feeling appeared in her stomach.

"Yes. They have been locked in the dungeons below the palace." He's voice trembled.

Hitomi wanted to say something but Van interrupter her before she could "Your not going back to Zeibach."

"Yes I know. You have proven your point by locking me in the room for the last week." She snapped at him.

"Anyway…" Dryden quickly changed the subject "A summit will be held in Asturia in three days. All allied lands from the Grate War will have their representatives there."

"I can't wait to show you how we rebuild everything Hitomi." Millerna smiled.

"I think it would be better if I stayed here." Hitomi said not lifting her look.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are more than welcome in Palas." Millerna didn't quite understand Hitomi's behavior.

"I doubt that. Asturia wouldn't be attacked if I weren't there last time. Face the reality, I bring destruction on this world." Hitomi tried to stay strong but that didn't last long "I shouldn't have accepted this." She placed a necklace on the table and ran out.

They all looked puzzled after her. The shining necklace on the table attracted Merle so she picked it up. Her expression changed right away.

"Merle what is that?" Chid asked what everyone wanted to know.

"It's a necklace with a crest of Zeibach. I think that's like your sword Van."

"A symbol of her reign." Van said bringing silence in the room as they realized what just happened.

* * *

"Um… sir…" Lanvin walked in the meting room "A messenger from Asturia has just arrived." 

"Send him in." Chid said to his adviser and than looked to Dryden who was as confused as he was. There was no reasons king Aston would send a messenger.

A man walked in, and Dryden right away recognized him as one of his father's men. He had a smug smile on his face, and no one liked that.

"What is the message?" Chid asked.

"King Aston is requesting that I escort Hitomi Kanzaki, former empress of Zeibach to Asturia, from where she will be transported in the capitol of New Zeibach Empire to stand a trial." His grin was even wider when he saw reactions on the faces of everyone present.

"Trial? What are the charges?" Millerna was furious.

"Treason and conspiracy in attend to start an attack on Asturia." His words echoed in their ears.

"Those accusations are absurd!" Allen had an urge to strangle the man, and he wasn't the only one. Van squeezed his sword till his knuckled turned white, it was the only way he would prevent himself from hurting this man. His was only a messenger after all, but it seamed he's really enjoying seeing their shocking faces.

"She had already shown her hostile attentions. Her behavior when merchant Fassa went to take over the agreed indemnity is unforgivable."

Dryden couldn't help but smile "So I heard. My father went expecting a large amount of energists he claim are necessary to completely rebuild Palas, and instead he got wooded balks and stones in the value of the requested energists. I must admit, that was a very good idea."

"Where is the girl?" he didn't think that was funny.

"In her room. And that is where she's staying." Celena finally spoke after being quiet during the whole meeting.

"What should I said king Aston?" he asked seeing there is no way Hitomi will be coming with him back to Asturia.

"Tell him I have threaten to scratch your eyes out if you even lay a hand on Hitomi. Got it?" Merle stood in front of him.

"The king won't like it."

"Well, we don't like it either." Millerna snapped at him "My father is an old man, but I have never thought of him as a crazy old man. That is till now."

The messenger turned and walked out escorted by the guards. They just wanted to discuss king Aston's 'madness' when Hitomi walked in the room.

"How much did you heard?" Millerna asked little ashamed of her own father.

"Pretty much all of it." Hitomi sat back down, placed her hands on the table and than her head on her hands. That made her words impossible to understand.

"What did she said?" Allen asked Celena who was sitting next to Hitomi.

"The 'F' word."

* * *

**So you don't get completly depressed after reading this chapter a little treat for you. I found this somewhere on the net. It's a trivia connected to the Escaflowne Movie.**

When the Escaflowne movie was released in Canada, the dub cast arranged to go see it in the theater together. Kirby Morrow, the English actor for Van Fanel, and Scott McNeil, the English actor for Jujuka and other assorted characters, made comments to each other about the film. Eventually a child in the row in front of them turned around and told them to shut up. "Are you going to talk through the whole damn movie?" he asked. They glanced at the screen, listened to their own voices coming out of the speakers for a moment, and then replied with deadpan tone. "Well, yes, now that you mention it." The kid never had a clue


	17. Summit

**Just letting you know I'm not posting tomorrow. It's been a while since I updated my story's on another page, and if I don't do it soon people might forger what happened in the last part's of the story's.**

**Oh, and by the way- I have a name for the second Ispano guymelef. Wanna know it?**

* * *

Palas, the capitol of Asturia was full of life. Representatives from all countries on Gaea gathered for a summit that will be held the next day. King Aston welcomed each representative personally with a wide smile on his face. That is till he saw the king of Fanelia.

Van was walking to the throne hall followed by Merle and, on king Aston's surprise, Hitomi. She wanted to stay in Freid, but Van didn't want her to leave his sight. The necklace with the crest was hidden below her shirt; Millerna insisted that she wear it. Hitomi had a feeling princess had some plans of her own, but never had the time to ask her.

People started to whisper after noticing Asturian king didn't even bothered to greet the seer that saved Gaea. The opinions were different; some thought her being back is a bad sign, and some thought she was send back by gods as a sign of their good intentions.

Last one to walk in were representatives of Zeibach. The silence spread through the hall as king Aston greeted them.

"Welcome to Asturia my friends. Please, feel yourself like home." His smile was wide, and there was a strange sparkling in his eyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality." The sorcerer in a black cloak smiled back, more like grinned back.

He than turned and his eyes wide as he saw her standing there, behind the dragon king. His eyes sparkled as he walked next to the representative of Ezgardia.

"You will be escorted to your rooms. I hope you will be rested for the summit tomorrow." King Aston said to his guests and than turned to whisper something to Meiden Fassa who was standing behind him.

As she was walking out Merle glimpsed back in time to see two men looking towards them, or to be more specific, towards Hitomi. A plan was made in cat-girls head right away.

* * *

Hitomi woke up around midnight. The moonlight illuminated the room showing her she wasn't alone. Beside her there was a figure holding a sword. She smiled seeing Van sleeping with his back against the door even thought there was nothing funny in her current position. Merle told them what she saw and the plan she had. And as a result of that plan Hitomi was now sleeping in Van's room while her room was empty with few pillows on her bed that looked like she was sleeping in it. To Hitomi that was the oldest trick there is, but to Merle that was genius. 

Van woke up when someone started to slam on his door. He got up and opens them holding a hand on his head that was now hurting from the vibrations the slamming caused.

"What?" he groaned at Allen who was standing outside.

"Hitomi is gone. There are some cut open pillows on her bed, but she is nowhere to find." He was clearly concerned for her safety.

"You simply didn't look on the right place." Van answered opening the door completely giving Allen a clear view on a figure sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"And what about the pillows?" Allen asked walking in and closing the door. He was relieved she was all right, but he knew danger was still in the air.

Van explained everything to the knight, and watched him as he angry stormed out, not explaining anything. He only said he needs to talk to Millerna.

* * *

Representatives were escorted to a meeting room, the same room where once was debated if Hitomi should be handover to Zeibach. Each representative had a retinue in the room, and on Millerna's request it was Hitomi who was standing behind Van. 

"Well get right to the point. This summit is being held cause of the possible threat to the peace on Gaea." King Aston opened the discussion that will lead in the way he never imagined.

"Threat? What kind of threat?" An adviser of president of Basram asked. He was the representative of the country.

"A threat in a form of the seer from the Mystic moon." Zeibach's sorcerer answered the question glancing to see Hitomi's reaction, but got nothing.

Everyone exchanged looks and whispers started to circle. It all became a matter of trustworthiness. So whom should they trust?

"The girl openly showed her evil attentions towards Asturia." Meiden Fassa was king Aston's retinue.

"How? By helping us during the war?" king of Cesario asked.

"She had raised an rebellion in Zeibach. Turned people against the throne." Sorcerer was persistent.

"Only a fool would raise a rebellion against herself." Millerna walked in the meeting room through the door behind her father.

"What do you mean by that?" king of Cesario looked at her and than at Hitomi.

"Millerna, stay out of this. You have done enough wrong decisions when you didn't do as I asked." King Aston turned to his daughter.

Millerna just shrugged and handed him a paper. His eyes flied from the paper to his daughter and than back.

"You can not to this!" he snapped at her.

"I can, and I am!" she said back.

"What is going on?" representative of Daedalus asked the question that everyone wanted to heard the answer of.

"Before I answer I should inform you that the reason Hitomi Kanzaki returned to Gaea is people of Zeibach asked her for help. In the meanwhile she was elected to be the empress." A sound of people gasping has filled the room.

"That is the lie! This girl is not, or will ever be our ruler." Sorcerer stood up furious.

"Yes, you have proven your point by wanting to trial her for some imaginary crime. And when that didn't work you tried to kill her last night. Or was that your idea, father?"

"Enough Millerna! I am the king!"

"Not anymore! The laws are clear. You are no longer competent to be the king, and I'm replacing you." Van and Hitomi exchanged looks completely surprised by the stunt Millerna just did "Hitomi, the crest." Millerna pointed to her neck.

Hitomi nodded and take the necklace out of her shirt. All doubts were gone when the gold symbol of Zeibach Empire shined around Hitomi's neck.

* * *

The sorcerers left before Millerna manage to tell the guards to stop them. If she managed they couldn't go back to Zeibach and start an attack. But at least she had one success. 

"Princess Millerna, do you know what you have done?" Meiden Fassa walked to her after she escorted the representatives back to their ships.

"Cut off your money supply." Millerna turned away from him and headed back where Van and Hitomi waited for her "Oh, and by the way, you are no longer the official merchant of the Asturian crown."


	18. Draconian

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though I was quite tired last night.**

**One question: How many of you have wondered where does Van get all his red shirts in the anime? I mean he ripped at least four of them, and than in the next scene he has a brand new one. This is what I think- somewhere on Escaflowne there is a secret compartment with a stack of red shirts. How else to explaint it?!?!**

**But now back to the point- enjoy! **

* * *

Van was walking through Palas looking for Hitomi. She had simply disappeared in the middle of the day, and he was mad cause she promised she wouldn't wander anywhere alone. He was walking down the street when he realized where he actually was. Near the bridge he saw Hitomi and Allen kissing. He stopped at the same place as than, only that now he didn't dare to take a look.

"Van!" he heard Hitomi calling his name.

He eventually did look and saw her standing on that bridge, just that this time she was standing there alone. He sighed and walked to her.

"I know I promised not to walk off, but there was some uncomfortable air in the palace." She grinned making Van laugh back. She meant the 'former king' Aston.

"I only wish you have told me where your going so I could go with you." Van said and got the last answer he expected.

"Well you are here now, so come on." Hitomi smiled and walked next to him.

"What? Wait! Hitomi!" Van ran after her.

* * *

They walked for half an hour or so till Hitomi noticed a structure they were walking towards. It was the old barn where Escaflowne was being kept during the war. She smiled and ran towards it making Van to run after once again. They pushed the doors together and walked in. 

"It's seems bigger now." Hitomi said looking around.

"Well, Escaflowne was occupying most of the space in it, so it may seamed smaller than." Van walked to Hitomi "I did something stupid in this barn. That time I told you I want your powers."

She smiled to him remembering her reaction "Does your cheek still hurts?"

"You didn't slap me that hard!" he grinned making her burst in laughter "What?"

"Nothing…" she stopped laughing when his words came in her mind. The words he said before that fatal sentence.

_"Hitomi... from now on, I want you to stay with me." _

_"I want you...!" _

She somehow wanted to hear him say those words, but he ruined everything when he asked for her power just so he could have an advantage in a battle, and kill more people. She kissed Allen that day; that memory came back too. And the memory of Van's face after witnessing the whole thing.

Hitomi turned to say something to Van, but here words were cut off as he placed a kiss on her lips. The world around them could fall but they wouldn't notice it for nothing was important anymore.

"This is what I should have done than." He whispered as they parted.

"And what makes you think I still wouldn't slap you?" Hitomi smiled.

Unfortunately not everyone on Gaea had the pleasure to just stand still and enjoy the moment. Some were fighting for their lives.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" he asked as she suddenly turned away from him and looked in the distance.

"Freid needs help…"

* * *

Young duke of Freid was standing on the plateau helplessly watching the familiar guymelef approaching the palace, and destroying everything on their way to it. The small army of Freid was helpless against the old enemy. Chid could do nothing but watch the destruction. 

"Young duke, you must seek refuge in Asturia. Your aunt Millerna is a queen now, and she will grant your request for asylum." Larkin was trying to persuade Chid to leave, but in vain.

"I will not abandon the people of Freid." The boy was stubborn, and no argument could convince him otherwise.

"The red guymelef…" Chid heard a voice and turned to Lyanna who just walked out of the shelter of the palace. He was glad when she asked him to stay in Freid till things in Zeibach go back in the way they were. Chid had to admit the young woman started to grow on his heart. She was incredibly smart and he could talk to her for hours about anything.

"Duke Chid, Dilandau is back. Please flee in safety before it's too late." Larkin tried again, and again without success.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THE DRAGON?!" Dilandau's voice was easily to isolate in the commotion. He burned everything on his was waiting for Van to come out and confront him.

But instead he got a different opponent. Crusade was in the sky and Allen was getting ready. Scherazade was standing against Dilandau's red guymelef again with no holding back.

"The Ispano guymelef is nowhere in sight!" Gaddes jelled sighing.

"They are probably keeping it for special occasions." Sarcasm in Hitomi's voice was easy to notice.

Allen was still fighting Dilandau when Millerna's voice reached his ears "Get him away from the castle! And Chid!"

In that moment Allen froze. Chid was his son, and if Dilandau hurts him Allen was ready to do anything necessary to get his revenge. Unfortunately Dilandau heard that voice too, and decided to make Allen pay for everything. And what would be the best way to do so, than taking away someone the knight cared for.

"The princess is right! You should have done what she had told you, but now it's too late!" Dilandau suddenly attacked so fierce Allen had to step back, and a one-time opportunity was open.

With his hand Dilandau reached down and grabbed Chid. The duke was fighting to get the guymelef to let him go, but with no effect. And now Allen didn't dare to attack the red guymelef afraid that might kill Chid.

"Allen Schezar, catch!" Dilandau jelled and on everyone's horror throw the young duke like he was a ball, and than started to laugh before flying away with the other guymelefs "This was just a beginning!"

* * *

Van saw the scene from the bridge of Crusade, and was now running towards the cargo door to fly out and catch Chid before he falls. And Allen turned as well ready to catch his son from certain death. But they were both to late. 

When Dilandau throws the duke Lyanna dropped her jacket to Larkin revealing the dress that left her with bare back. Snow-white wings sprouted out of her back and she flied in the sky to catch him. She reached him in a second and took the scared boy in embrace. Chid grabbed to her and she swing her wings once more before bringing him safely on the ground.

Hitomi was standing behind Van on the Crusade watching the event in disbelief. Van turned to her and smiled. He knew now he wasn't the last one. Draconians still lived on Gaea.

* * *

**You didn't expect that, didn't you??? Well, neither did I... I just came up with it this morning. So if you had any doubts in Lyanna's good intentions...don't!!!**

**And one more thing; I made a new Homepage you can access over my profile. Except my profile there is a little memo about this story and an album with my favorite pictures from VoE. And if you want you can even leave me a message, I think...**


	19. Mother

**For those who have noticed (and were confused) the way I changed time and space betweed Asturia and Freid in the last chapter a little explanation- Hitomi had a vision-feeling; so she knew about the attack before it happened, and that gave them enough time to fly in aid. Something like that might happen again, but just might... I'll be more careful next time and explain everything 'in' the chapter.**

* * *

Hitomi watched Crusade lifting from the window of her room. She had asked to stay in Freid while Van goes with Crusade's team to Fanelia. An attack on Freid was a declaration of a new war, and Escaflowne will definitely be needed again. 

Hitomi wanted to go with him, and see Fanelia again, but she had also wanted to stay with Lyanna and pull out as more information's out of the Draconian woman. Van agreed for her to stay; he wanted to know more about Draconians that are still on Gaea.

"Are you mad at me empress?" Lyanna walked to Hitomi.

"Mad? No. And don't call me empress. I am no longer on the throne of Zeibach."

"Not at the moment, but you have the crest and are officially our ruler, even though those monsters are in charge at the time." Hitomi sensed Lyanna was keeping something inside.

* * *

"I thought there weren't any more accept you." Allen was sitting with Van on the Crusade when Celena walked in. She also wanted to stay, but her brother was to overprotective and didn't want to loose her out of his sight. 

"So did I." Van spoke his first words after the take off. He agreed with Hitomi for her to stay, but it was still hard for him to leave her behind although he is going to see her soon again. Events from only few hours ago were flying in front of his eyes; he finally did what he dreamt for so long. Van still couldn't believe himself that he found the courage to do it. During the war he fought, killed and destroyed, but was to big of a coward to kiss the girl he adored, till today afternoon.

The sun had already set when they reached Fanelia. Van's advisers have waited for them, and they weren't pleased. The king has been outside of Fanelia's borders for too long, while he's royal responsibilities have been neglected.

"Your majesty, you have return just in time." Calum, Van's main adviser said with a concerned face.

"Is something wrong?" it was the first thought that appeared in Van's mind. He was afraid that maybe Zeibach attacked while he wasn't in his homeland.

"Yes, you have paperwork to do, and you still haven't decided-" Van cut him off before he said the words young king hated to hear, but his advisers keep repeating them. A queen was desired.

"I'll deal with that later. Right now I need to get Escaflowne on Crusade." He started to walk towards guymelef's resting place when Calum blocked his way.

"You are leaving again, majesty? But you just came back, what will people think."

"They will think the war is coming back, and that I'm trying to keep the enemy away from Fanelia this time." Van walked next to him, but the adviser stepped in front of him again.

"Than at least stay here tonight and rest. You can depart tomorrow morning." Calum didn't want to give up; he was as stubborn as Van is.

Van wanted to reject that idea but Allen interfered in the conversation "Van, you need to rest. We all need."

Van turned to the knight and actually saw weariness in his eyes. His friend fought against Dilandau today, and deserved to rest. Van couldn't say 'no' anymore.

"Prepare the rooms for everyone."

* * *

After dinner Hitomi walked to her room, to find Lyanna already waiting there for her. She didn't wear her official clothing of a council member anymore, but was in a dress similar to one Hitomi was wearing, only that her was pale blue. 

"Is that way you were elected in the council?" Hitomi said sitting on her bed "Cause you a Draconian."

"Yes. Usul and Anirul were only one who knew of our existing and as the oldest in the council have suggested that they accept another member. One with the blood of Atlantis. After all we have lived there for as long as they have."

"We? So there are more of you?" Hitomi asked and got a silent nod as an answer. In that moment Hitomi understood everything that happened after the destruction of Atlantis.

Those who survived fled to Gaea, a world they have created, to build a new home for themselves. Home on which remains now stands Zeibach Empire. And as she thought about it a face appeared in her mind, a face of a woman she saw during the war while being in old Atlantis.

"Van's mother was a Draconian." Hitomi spoke silently, like she was revealing a secret no one should know about.

"His mother is still a Draconian." Lyanna smiled confusing Hitomi for the moment, before she processed young woman's words.

"But I thought… She was a… She wasn't real… So I thought…" Hitomi couldn't even say a complete sentence.

"Don't worry Hitomi, before this is over you will see for yourself." elder smiled again.

* * *

Van was awake with the first rays of sun. He had just got dressed when a knock on his door reminded him on what was going on. It was Allen who was knocking; he came to wake him up. 

"You look different today." Allen said looking at his friend.

"I don't know what you mean." Van said confused a bit; he looked just like he always did.

"You are smiling." The knight finally recognized what was different.

Van didn't say anything to that comment. It's not like he needs to tell Allen about the dream he had last night, and that was still fresh in his memory.

He was flying on Escaflowne over the clouds, when a second dragon appeared behind him. It started chasing him, but Van could always keep a good, safe distance between them. It was more than obvious the pilot of the second Ispano guymelef was inexperienced.

_He came closer to the ground and Escaflowne transformed back to a normal guymelef, and so did his twin soon after that. A woman that was standing little further was smiling._

"_Are you done, you two? It's really inappropriate to leave me here alone." She joked._

"_I'm sorry." Van said jumping down from Escaflowne's knee and walking to the woman "Do you need help?" he turned towards second guymelef just in time to see it's pilot following his movements and jumping down._

"_Nah, I'm fine." A young woman he loved so much answered hurrying towards him._

"_Your flying has improved. Little more practicing and you will be able to catch me. Maybe…" He grinned at Hitomi._

"_Van, never underestimate a girl. Someday you may regret it." The woman warned him "And now that you have finally landed, we may eat." She said opening a basket._

"Van? Is everything alright?" Allen asked seeing him stop for no reason while they were heading to get Escaflowne on the Crusade before a small breakfast Van's advisers insisted on.

"Everything is fine. I just had a amazing dream last night." He confessed "I was with two most important woman's in my life having a picnic."

Allen just smiled "You can still do that."

"How?" Van looked at him.

"Well, I'm quite sure both Merle and Hitomi wouldn't mind going on a small picnic."

"Merle? No, Allen. I was with Hitomi and my mother." He said while her face flowed in front of his eyes. Make this dream a reality is impossible to achieve.


	20. Plan

**I don't have nothing important to say, so simply enjoy...**

* * *

Right after landing Van rushed in the palace. Hitomi had waited for him in front of her room doors. He wanted to find out what Lyanna had told her as soon as possible.

"How many more is there?" it was the first thing he asked. It was a big surprise for him to find out he wasn't the last one after his mother's death, but he had a feeling there wore more than just him and Zeibach's elder.

"Around fifty." Van gasped on her answer, it was more than he had expected "She even told me some names, but I forgot most of them."

"Most?"

"Yes, there was one name… I think her name was… Varie, or something like that…" Hitomi said like she had no idea who that woman actually was.

"I know my mother was a Draconian." Van seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I said, and than she corrected me." Van looked at Hitomi confused, he still didn't understand what she wanted to say "Your mother is _still_ a Draconian."

"That can't be…" Van stood up from the chair he sat on so far "She can't be alive."

"That sounds like you don't want her to still be alive, Van." Hitomi was shocked by his words.

"No, Hitomi. I'm just… I can't believe she was alive all this time, cause that would mean she abounded me." Van's eyes showed grief he wanted so badly to hide from everyone, but he finally broke.

* * *

Hitomi walked to him and he placed his head on her shoulder as her hands went around his neck. She could feel him sob, but could do nothing accept be there to comfort the young king.

"She told me about the guymelef too." Hitomi said as Van calmed down a little "Ispano's made him at the same time as Escaflowne for the protection of those who survived. It was hidden in underground chambers under the capitol of Zeibach, they are all hidden there."

"They live under the city?" Van asked "No wonder no one ever find out about their existence."

"Dornkirk had. He heard about the Atlantis Machine from a Draconian, that is why they are hiding." Hitomi looked down "They are ashamed, for it was their device that almost destroyed Gaea."

"But it didn't." he said but got no reaction "Hitomi? Your alright?"

"You need to go, Van. Now!" she turned towards the door right before it opened and Lyanna stormed in.

"He's coming…" she could hardly breath after she ran to warn them.

Van ran out to get in Escaflowne before the twin of his guymelef reached Freid. But as soon as he ran out Lyanna turned to Hitomi; they had a plan of their own.

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea." Chid was standing opposite two women's who had asked him for a favor.

"Please, it's a best chance we have to end this." Hitomi tried to convince young Duke to allow them to leave to Tortona Temple.

"What does Van think about your plan?" he asked but they just looked at each other "He doesn't know?"

"If I have told him he would have forbid it." Hitomi looked at the floor "But I have to do it. My people are in danger as long as this monsters are in charge."

"What should I tell Van? I won't lie to him." Chid was concerned for her safety.

"Than don't lie, but don't tell him unless he asks." Lyanna said "I will look out for her, I promise." She said comforting the boy.

"Please, be careful. If something happens Van will held me responsible for it, cause I was the one who let you go."

"Thank you. I will look out for myself." Hitomi smiled and ran to together with Lyanna towards the stables.

* * *

Lyanna saddle two horses and they ride out towards Fortona Temple hopping Van and everyone else will be distracted enough not to notice them. Lyanna had told Hitomi about the passage that led from the Temple through a labyrinth towards the hangar where Escaflowne's twin was being kept, and from there to dungeons below the palace of Zeibach.

"They found the hangar. Won't it be dangerous to go through that passages?" Hitomi became more and more concerned as closer they were to the oldest temple on Gaea.

"We won't take that passage. There are others." Lyanna answered, but to Hitomi it seamed she wanted to say something else.

"Lyanna?"

"I will take you through our home. The others might join us."

"Others? Other Draconians?" Hitomi stopped her horse in front of the Temple "Even…?"

"Yes. Even her. Let's go empress." She stepped in the darkness of the temple.


	21. Twin

**Tomorrow is a BIG day. Tomorrow my dad is gonna buy me that stupid green lamp I'm trying to find for the last five years. It seems everyone have that kind of lamp accept me. Well not anymore!!!**

**Now to more important things. Somewhere in this chapter is a name of second Ispano guymelef. Yes I know, it took me a while to post the name, but there wasn't a right way to do it before. Or maybe there was...???**

**Anyway...enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

Hitomi remembered what she heard in this chamber about the origin of Gaea. The door to the passages was hidden in the wall behind the slot in the ground. Lyanna pressed one of the plates with an inscription on the wall and the door opened.

"What a cliché." Hitomi mumbled.

"What?" Lyanna didn't understand.

"A secret door that open on a press of one particular spot on the wall next to that door. It's always like that." Lyanna laughed at Hitomi's words.

As two of them walked in the passage the door behind them closed leaving them in the complete darkness. But that changed soon; two orbs of light appeared out of nowhere and floated around them. Lyanna lead the way and Hitomi followed her in a step. The orbs lighted the way, but their wasn't the only source of light; different inscriptions on the passages walls glowed in blue light.

"This is one of the first gangways made. These words on the walls are here to protect us. It's said they only let those with friendly attentions through." Lyanna explained.

"I'm guessing that the hangar with Escaflowne's twin wasn't shielded like this." Hitomi said.

"Now. They must have never thought it's important." Lyanna mumbled "They were wrong."

Their walk continued in complete silence, only thing heard was the sound of their footsteps. Each one was lost in own thoughts, but somehow they thoughts were similar. Both thought about the reaction Draconians will have when a human walks in their underground city.

* * *

"Zeibach guymelfs in sight!" Gaddes jelled from the bridge "Ispano guymelef leads the attack!"

Van ran to Escaflowne when Merle's jelling made him froze in place "Hitomi left the palace. She and Lyanna rode off somewhere."

At that moment Van was ready to gave up everything and go to search for Hitomi. She was more important to him than fighting, but than he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Allen who was standing directly behind him.

"Hitomi wouldn't want you to go after her; not when you have your own battle to fight." He just nodded on Allen's words and got into Escaflowne's cockpit.

Zeibach's tropes have stopped on the place of the last battle with Freid in which the Duke had lost his life. Crusade was leading the small tropes of Freid carrying two most deadly guymelefs that are to oppose the attackers.

Van and Escaflowne were ready to stand against their hardest challenger till now. As soon as he landed both Ispano guymelefs have pulled out their swords getting prepared to attack. But on his surprise Van was being force to defend himself before he expected his opponent to charge.

Soon Van recognized his advantage; his opponent maybe had a strong guymelef, but he wasn't very skillful when it comes to pilot him. That gave Van advantage in the fight. His opponent started to back off, he barely even attacked, only thing what he could do is to try and block Van's fierce attacks.

Allen was on a way to help Van, but he had one problem- which of those two guymelef's was Escaflowne. His uncertainty was cut off when a familiar voice ringed in his ears.

"Allen Schezar, so we meet again!" a red guymelef was standing in front of the others.

"Dilandau." In a second Allen forgot about Van, he had more important things to do now. He had to kill Dilandau.

Unfortunately that time hasn't come yet, cause Dilandau had his orders. He attacked Van making him step back giving Ispano guymelef the chance to transform and fly away leaving both Van and Allen completely confused behind.

"This was only a experiment, dragon king! We'll be back!" he was getting ready to fly off as well, but before Van needed say one more thing "Next time… Next time you will fall under Escavalon's sword!"

* * *

"Were almost there." Lyanna finally braked the silence "Don't worry, they will be fine."

"What makes you believe I was thinking about Van?" Hitomi asked.

"I guessed, but I never said you were thinking about the king of Fanelia. I said 'they' would be fine." Lyanna smiled.

"Oh, yes… They will be fine. They can take care for themselves." Hitomi was thankful Lyanna was walking in front of her; she didn't want that the elder sees her blush.

"It's no secret in Zeibach that you and king Van had feelings for each other during the war. After all it was those feelings that stopped it." Lyanna said but stopped before asking something that bothered her. It was some signs that might confirm her theory, but she couldn't prove it.

Hitomi must have sensed something cause she blushed even more "You want to know if those feelings still exist."

It wasn't a question and Lyanna knew that. It was indeed what she wondered about, but didn't have the courage to ask.

"Yes, they are still there. And they will never vanish." Hitomi was surprised hearing her own voice admitting to still care for Van. But what she saw in next moment surprised her even more.

They were standing on the entrance of a large underground cave. The entrance was on the higher position than the city so they could clearly see the houses and streets, little City Square and the statue of an angel in the middle of it. The arch of the cave had no holes, so the only lighting they had were these small orbs that still flowed around two women.

Lyanna started to walk down the stairs to the city and Hitomi followed, her eyes looking around the magical environment she wouldn't believe it exist if someone would tell her about it. It was only possible to believe in this kind of beauty if you have seen in with your own eyes.

A group of people approached making them stop before they walked in the city.

"Lyanna, do you know what you have done? This could mean our destruction." An old man asked, not pleased a human was lead to their secret home.

"But it won't." a gentle female voice said before Lyanna could protest on the old man's words "Then from now on only good can happed to our people."

The group split to let the speaker walk through, and than made Hitomi gasp. She was now standing face to face with one she thought was dead. She was standing in front of Lady Varie de Fanel.


	22. Dungeons

**I hade some problem with writing about Van's mother. I didn't know if I should write Varie or Lady Varie. I hope you'll like the way this chapter turned out. I even added some humor in it. More or less...**

**Enjoy...**_

* * *

_

_A group of people approached making them stop before they walked in the city._

"_Lyanna, do you know what you have done? This could mean our destruction." An old man asked, not pleased a human was lead to their secret home._

"_But it won't." a gentle female voice said before Lyanna could protest on the old man's words "Then from now on only good can happed to our people."_

_The group split to let the speaker walk through, and than made Hitomi gasp. She was now standing face to face with one she thought was dead. She was standing in front of Lady Varie de Fanel.

* * *

_

"So we finally meet, Hitomi Kanzaki." Her voice was gentle, but still revealed how indeed strong she was.

"I never thought I will have the chance to see you in person." Hitomi said back not breaking the eye contact with the Draconian.

They looked at each other like that for a little while till a smile appeared on Varie's face "You have a grate strength in you, Hitomi, and you are not easily to dismay. That is what makes a good ruler, young empress."

Hitomi blushed, the word of her election came to the underground city as well, but that was no surprise, after all one of the elder was a Draconian. But it was still strange to her.

"Varie, I don't want to interrupt your conversation, or doubt your judgment, but the fact is that girl is a human and we shouldn't trust her." The old man said.

"I will prove to you that she deserves our trust." She turned back to Hitomi "Where is the pendant from Atlantis?"

Everyone gasped, a human owning a pendant is something that never happened before. But it was indeed prove they needed. But unfortunately…

"I… I don't have it anymore…" Hitomi looked down "I gave it… to… someone." She mumbled.

"Gave it away?! Girl, do you know what kind of destruction that pendant can bring in the hands of the wrong person?!" old man snapped at her.

"I am that kind of person. That's why I gave it away, and because…" Hitomi lost the words.

"What is she saying Varie?" he now turned to her, like it was all her fault.

"She had change the events during the Great War, but for worse. The pendant had made her fears to come true." Varie spoke silently, almost afraid of what their reaction would be. She was respected but in the same time they were distrustful towards her. She had married a human and gave birth to two boys that had mixed blood; in their eyes that was same as betrayal.

"We had heard enough!" the man said "The girl can not stay! She had just proven how irresponsible she is; giving the pendant away just like that."

"I didn't give it away just like that!" Hitomi couldn't take it anymore, she had to defend herself "I gave it to Van so he would remember me. He has the right on that pendant more than me anyway! And if you don't want to help me than I'll just have to find another way to prevent another bloodshed…" she was shocked by her own words, but not as much as they were.

"You gave Van the pendant?" Varie smiled "You are than fond of him more than I have thought." Her words made Hitomi blush again; mostly cause it was true, she was fond of Van, a lot.

* * *

Allen walked in the meeting room looking for Chid cause he wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately young Duke was nowhere to find. Allen already opened the door ready to leave when he heard a deep sigh coming from under the table. He ducked and a wide smile appeared on his face; the Duke of Freid was hiding under the table. 

He looked at Allen and smiled back "Oh, I thought its Van. If he ask you if you have seen me denied it."

Just as he said it the door opened again and he could see brown boots. Damn…

"Allen, did you find him?" it was Van who walked in, Chid was sure now he heard his voice.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" Allen smiled making Van look at him like the knight had goon mad.

"No. Nothing wrong. I just need to talk to him about… um… something." Van couldn't say why, but Allen guessed.

"If I see him I'll let him know." Allen said and before he walked out pointed to the table with a wide smile on his face. In first Van didn't know what he was referring on till he ducked and saw the boy sitting under it.

"Duke Chid!" he said little louder making the boy jump in fright and hit his head on the table.

"Ow!" he than turned to the source of the voice "Van. Is there something you need?"

"I need you to come out from below the table so I can talk to you." He said smiling. His anger on Chid vanished when he saw how scared the young Duke was that he even hide from him.

"I know I shouldn't have allowed Hitomi to leave." He said facing Van after coming out from below the large meeting table "But Lyanna was with her, and she would take care for Hitomi."

"Did she say where they are going?" Van really couldn't be mad at Chid, Hitomi was stubborn person, and she would leave anyway.

"To the Fortona Temple to the underground city to get help from Draconians that live there." Chid relaxed seeing Van isn't mad anymore.

* * *

Hitomi was walking between Varie and Lyanna. They were walking towards the secret entrance in the Zeibach palace. Hitomi didn't know what really happened, but Varie somehow managed to convince them to aid Hitomi in her plan to stop another war. 

"What is your plan?" Hitomi heard Varie ask.

"I don't know. I never really expected to find a safe way to the palace. I guess we need to… stop the sorcerers." She stammers.

"You mean to kill them." Voice of Lady Varie echoed in her voice.

"No! I would rather to prisoner them for life than to kill them. I don't like people being murdered."

"We may won't have an other choice Hitomi."

"I know that." Hitomi said quietly, afraid she won't manage to do it and someone might get hurt if she hesitated to kill.

They continued walk in silence till they reached a small iron door. The old man Hitomi knew now is called Mandor pulled out the key out of his robe and unlocked them. They walked through one by one, and find themselves facing the darkness of the dungeons. The light orbs followed them but they vanished soon as first torches on the walls appeared. The halls were empty, no guard in sight which gave them a chance to find the imprisoned members of the elders council.

Hitomi turn behind and saw twenty figures walking behind. She shudder, only twenty and four of them against the army sorcerers have resurrect. A weak voice that was coming from one of the cells made them stop.

"Anirul…" Hitomi barely recognized the voice of the old woman.

They hurried to the cell doors locked with a padlock. On Hitomi's surprise Lady Varie pulled out a sword out of her gown and crushed it to peaces.

Hitomi opened the door and walked in looking as shocked as they were seeing her.

"Empress…" Anirul was kneeling on the floor against a low pallet. A pallet Usul was lying on. He barely managed to open his eyes as Hitomi walked to him.

"My empress…" his words were little above the whispers "Stop them…"


	23. Stopped

**Sorry for not updating for a whole weak. I couldn't connect on the Net without making the Phone bill even biger than it already is... But now I'm back with the next part.**

**Enjoy while it lasts... 3 more to go...**

* * *

On Hitomi's request the council of elders have stayed in the dungeons. It was safer for them there, than in the palace. Lyanna's idea for Hitomi to show the crest of Zeibach worked as planed; the resistance was small. Most solders that were in the palace were happy to see the rightful ruler returning, those who did resist were members of the brainwashed army of the Old Zeibach Empire.

* * *

Van was standing on the plateau watching the sun rising. Yesterday was a hard day, and he didn't doubt that this one would be as well. After all Dilandau said first attack as only an experiment, they were probably just testing the strength of the army.

"Van won't you come in for breakfast?" Chid walked to him.

Van didn't answer anything; he didn't even heard Chid's question. Ever since she left it was Hitomi and only Hitomi who had place in his thoughts. He hoped she is safe there, in that underground city, and that she won't try to do anything stupid.

"Van?!" he managed to get his attention "Breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Van muttered.

"That wasn't a question. You need to eat." Van couldn't refuse the young Duke, so they walked together to the dining room where everyone already waited.

As soon as Van sat at the table Merle started to complain "What were you thinking getting up so early? You need to rest and you know that. And don't think you're the only one concerned for Hitomi, cause we all are."

"Your right Merle. I'm sorry." He said making Merle forget what else she wanted to say "I'm no use for fighting if I can't even lift a sword."

The meal wasn't even finished when the guards call for an alert. Zeibach forces were spotted approaching, and once again Ispano guymelef was leading the attack.

"Van, are you ready?" Allen asked getting in his guymelef.

"Ready. For Gaea and for Hitomi." Van said getting into Escaflowne's cockpit.

"I like that saying." Allen laughed "Now let's show them what it means."

* * *

Three woman watched them leaving into a battle from the room window; Merle, Celena and Millerna who didn't want to stay in Asturia and be crowned for the queen; not yet that is. She didn't want to be a war ruler like Van, she wanted to rule in peace. Till that her sister Eries promised to look out on the throne, preventing their father from doing even more damage.

Van didn't know who was piloting the second Ispano guymelef, but the person seemed more skillful than the last time. He had a lot more problems blocking all the attacks. Unfortunately Allen wasn't any luckier than him, Dilandau was more violent than ever making the knight pull the last strengths out of his body to prevent the monster from killing him.

"You have come to the end Allen Schezar." Dilandau strikes again making Allen withdraw a step.

"Hold on Allen, I'll be right there!" Van jelled and strikes so hard his opponent dropped his sword. That was Van's chance to stop Escavalon once and for all. But Van didn't know the insurance Ispanos have made.

"The king has a problem! Escaflowne isn't responding!" the voices echoed from the Crusade over the battlefield.

Escaflowne stood still; unable to attack or defend himself, his energist stopped glowing, he cold only stand and watch as solders from Zeibach surrounded him with their swords ready to kill.

"You didn't know? The dragon didn't know!" Dilandau started to laugh and than attacked Allen once again, his words ringing in the air "You can not destroy your twin, dragon king!"

"It was their plan all a long…" Van muttered closing his eyes. While he was in Escaflowne's cockpit he was safe, but he can't stay there forever, he had to come out eventually. They know that, and that is why they waited.

"Van, hold on!" Allen jelled to comfort him, even though he wasn't in any better position "Hitomi will get help!"

"Hitomi?" Van opened his eyes "Hitomi…" his heart started to beat faster on the mention of the girl he loved, and with every faster heartbeat Escaflowne's energist started to glow stronger until it came back to normal and Escaflowne unfrosted.

Seeing his friend gaining his power again helped Allen as well. Dilandau was confused cause of the event, and didn't paid enough attention on the knight until it was too late and Allen have already attacked ripping off the arm of his guymelef.

"Help me you idiot!" he screamed to the pilot of the Escavalon, but there was no reaction. It seamed he is frozen just like Escaflowne was few moments ago, but there was no obvious reasons for it. At least not here.

* * *

_In Zeibach palace 10 minutes ago_

"Intruders in the palace!" a guard jelled alerting the sorcerers who became very accustomed in the throne hall.

"Well stop them!" the main one grumbled; he was sitting on the throne while the others find their places on the chairs of the elder's council.

The guards attacked the group, but pulled back facing the cold steel of Draconian's swords. They walked back in the hall when the main sorcerer stood up.

"I see you have came back girl. And who are those humans?" he asked overconfidently.

"Humans? Where?" Hitomi's words confused them for a moment, and than when he realized whom he and the other sorcerers were facing his eyes wide.

"So the story's were true? Draconians do live under Zeibach." His eyes started to glow and a smug smile appeared on his face "It seams destiny is on our side."

"There in no such thing as destiny." Hitomi said back, her words bringing a smile on Varie's lips.

The guards attacked again when one of them noticed the crest around Hitomi's neck. He stopped and dropped his sword. The others watched him as he kneeled down and bowing his head.

"Forgive me my empress." His words got the others to follow his example and bow in front of her.

"You fools! I am your ruler, and you obey only me!" the main sorcerer said and before anyone could react grabbed a sword and charged on Hitomi with an attention to kill her. But before managed to strike he find himself face to face with a tall dark-haired Draconian woman. His face expression changed and his eyes looked down where the sword sticks out of his stomach.

Slowly he pulled back and fell on the floor in front of them. The other sorcerers tried to escape but were surrounded.

Varie turned to Hitomi who still stood completely shocked "I did what was necessary."

"You killed him to save me." Hitomi said silently, but than a smile spread on her face "Just like Van did."

"And you have saved him too so many times." She smiled back.

"Gaea is safe now." Mandor, the keeper of the keys said.

"What about the troops attacking Freid?" Hitomi asked remembering that some are still in danger.

"Escavalon no longer presents a threat to the people of Freid." Varie smiled "It answers only to the ruler of Zeibach, and without your approval it can no longer attack."

"How is that possible? I was already the empress when he attacked and destroyed houses in the capital."

"You were sitting on the throne, that is true. But you became the real ruler much later. You became the real ruler when you faced Van and called the people of Zeibach 'your people'. Now you are truly empress of the New Zeibach Empire, empress Hitomi."


	24. Arrow

**I am so sorry for having you wait for so long. Actually a weak isn't that long, but you what I mean. And to ashure yu my reason is very good: my dad got me puzzles for Easter, and I can't glue myself of. They will be done by the end of the week. "The Goddess of the Wolves" is such a pretty name.**

**1000 peaces, which isn't that much considering I got puzzles made out of 2000 pieces hanging on the wall for three years now. **

**Only problem is 70 percent of the picture is in some shade of blue, and guess which color is the backround of them. Little hint: it's not the usual green.**

**Anyway; enjoy while you can- 2 more chapters to go!**

* * *

"_Gaea is safe now." Mandor, the keeper of the keys said._

"_What about the troops attacking Freid?" Hitomi asked remembering that some are still in danger._

"_Escavalon no longer presents a threat to the people of Freid." Varie smiled "It answers only to the ruler of Zeibach, and without your approval it can no longer attack."_

"_How is that possible? I was already the empress when he attacked and destroyed houses in the capital."

* * *

_

"You were sitting on the throne, that is true. But you became the real ruler much later. You became the real ruler when you faced Van and called the people of Zeibach 'your people'. Now you are truly empress of the New Zeibach Empire, empress Hitomi."

The sorcerers were lead to the dungeons where they will stay until there is a decision what to do with them. And that decision is best if made by all the lands on Gaea.

Council of elders walked slowly into the throne hall, even Usul looked little better. Draconians helped him to his seat, while Hitomi once again find her place on a throne. Only that this time a tall dark-haired woman stood on her side.

"My lady, won't you introduce us with our unexpected allies?" one of the elder said. Hitomi just looked at Usul and he nodded.

"They are Draconians, descendants of the people from Atlantis." He answered "They have lived under the walls of Zeibach since Dornkirk had come to our land."

"You knew about them? Why didn't you tell us anything?" there were more curious souls in the hall.

"Cause you held us for cursed." Lyanna said, and everyone looked at her.

"Us?" asked one of them, realizing what she had said.

"Lyanna is a Draconian, yes. I have arranged for her to join us, after all it was agreed that every village under the crown has a representative in the council." Usul silenced any other questions.

"Hitomi?" Varie looked at the young empress.

"Freid is still under attack." She said lifting her eyes to look around the hall.

"Ispano guymelef is no longer a threat. I have told you that."

"But Dilandau is. He is a sadist who wants to burn everything down..." She wanted to say 'and kill Van' but kept that inside.

"We just have to hope they will manage to defeat him." Mandor answered.

"You don't know how much is in stake!" Hitomi snapped at him, but than when she realized it added "Rulers from three lands are in Freid, and he can kill them all at once." But what she really wanted to say is 'Van is there and if something happens to him I will held you responsible' she just didn't have to courage to do it.

She didn't have to say it actually. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw a smile on Varie's face. She wasn't concerned at all, even though she knew who was the person Hitomi is worried about.

"Maybe we should go there. Just in case." Lyanna said, she shared Hiromi's fear, but she was more concerned for the young duke that she held for adorably cute.

"Lead the way." Mandor said seeing he is defeated after more Draconians said the idea is good.

* * *

Hitomi's concern was justifiable. Ispano guymelef may be out of the battle, but there was another opponent, one as equally dangerous. 

"It's time to prove how good you really ate Allen Schezar! Cone on out and fight me!" Dilandau jelled as he stepped out of his damaged guymelef. He knew Allen could have crushed him, but there would be no real satisfaction for the blond knight in that. He knew Allen would rather kill him while watching him in the eyes.

Dilandau was right. As soon as those words left his mouth Scherazade kneeled and it's cockpit opened. Allen jumped out and pulled out his sword ready to finally face his biggest opponent.

There were only two of them now. Other guymelefs were either destroyed or fled after their joker, the guymelef from Ispano, stopped functioning for no obvious reason.

Dilandau strike hard, but Allen as always had some tricks up his slew. He dodged the blow and stroked beck leaving a slash on his opponents back. That made Dilandau even more furious.

* * *

Van got out of Escaflowne too, and he watched the hardest battle his friend ever had. There were moments when the king of Fanelia wanted to pull out his own sword and help, but something always stopped him. He didn't want to look like he had underestimated Allen and thought a Ceali knight can't defeat Dilandau. 

But than he spotted something else; the cockpit of Escavalon opened and young man literally fell out. Van ran to him ready to help or kill him, what ever was necessary.

Unfortunately it was the second one; cause as soon he saw van approaching he pulled out his sword and attacked him.

"You won't get me alive." He said noticing Van isn't really trying to finish him, more like just knock him out "I would rather die than face him after everything I done."

Van knocked him down on the ground and placed his sword under the stranger's throat "Face whom?"

"My father. Mandor, the keeper of the keys."

* * *

At the same time another person fall on the ground after the stupid trip on a rock. Dilandau grinned and was about to strike his final blow when his movement stops. 

Van turned to see his friend getting up slowly while Dilandau's lifeless body lied on the ground with an arrow coming out of his chest. They both turned around at the sound of footsteps approaching, footsteps of who only can be the shooter that saved Allen's life.

At first Van didn't recognized who it was till Allen didn't smile to the young girl.

"You have defeated the evil, and now he can never come back." He said looking in the blue eyes of his sister.


	25. Promises

**I'm sorry it took so long. I'm having a huge problem with uploading new chapters. Good news is only one more chapter till the end of the story.**

**This is actually the longest chapter I wrote till now, mostly cause there were so many answers that needed to be answered. I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**About the puzzles; we finished them on Monday in 12:10 am. If you want to know how they look like go to my profile where I put an link for you.**

**Enjoy, and don't be sad it's almost over... I'm preparing the next story...**

* * *

A levi-ship was approaching Freid. From the windows its passengers could see the remains of the recently ended battle. They could see the red guymelef lying on the ground few feet away from the fearsome guymelef from Ispano.

"We come to late." Lyanna said looking out "I hope everyone are well."

"They are fine. You are forgetting who your talking about; those people fought in the Grate War and won." Hitomi said making Lyanna crack up in laughter "And what is so funny?"

"I'm sorry I have to say this, but you are." She managed to calm down a bit to speak "It was you who made a biggest fuss about them needing our help, and now you claim you knew all a long they can win without us."

"I guess your right." Hitomi thought about her words and agreed "I guess I wanted to make sure everyone are all right."

"Everyone or just…?" Lyanna got cut off before managed to say the whole sentence.

"Everyone! But I was little more concerned about… um… him." Hitomi admitted what the elder knew all a long. After all Hitomi herself told her once she had feelings for the young king.

* * *

"Duke Chid. A ship is approaching. It had the markings of Zeibach." A guard appeared on the doors of the meeting room where everyone gathered.

They all rushed out to anxious to hear what happened with the sorcerers. Van stopped as Allen held his arm.

"What ever you do, don't judge her for leaving." Van nodded after hearing his friend's word. He had really no reason, or rights to judge her, when he wanted to do the same thing after the attack on Fanelia.

The ship landed and the door opened. Merle couldn't control herself anymore and ran to hug Hitomi as soon she had stepped out, which resulted with both of them landing on the floor. Lyanna who walked behind Hitomi help her empress up with a huge smile on her face. And she wasn't the only one who was smiling. Van was happy to see her safe, but his smile soon disappeared from his face. It disappeared in the moment a dark-haired woman appeared on the doors of the ship.

It seemed the time had stopped for the king of Fanelia. It seemed he fell in trance when his eyes met those of his mother. Ten years, it's been ten years since she left his life leaving him in believe she was dead. Leaving him in believe he had no one, that he was alone… that is until Hitomi literally ran into his life.

"Will you not introduce us with your retinues?" Chid asked seeing how many people had walked out of the ship while she greeted everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled to him "Lyanna you already know, and those are Usul and Anirul, also members of the council."

Now his attention was directed to the group of people standing closer to the ship. There were twenty-two of them and something in them seemed familiar to the young duke. Noticing this Hitomi figured out it is time to introduce her new allies. And she was about to speak when she got interrupted by non other but Van. But he didn't speak, he ran inside without any explanations.

* * *

"Draconians are here. I guess you will face your father after all." Van walked in the room where the prisoner was being kept. Chid didn't want to lock him in the cell when the young mad admitted the fact he was a Draconian who ran out the underground city.

"Why aren't you there with the others?" he asked Van.

"Cause I also hade some ghosts of the past who I am afraid to face." He didn't really know why he said that to the man whose name he didn't even know.

"So the stories are true." Van lifted his eyes "Lady Varie is really…"

"My mother." the words seemed strange to Van "My mother who left me behind when I was five."

"My father wanted me to be the key keeper after he dies. I didn't want that. I didn't want to hide my entire life, and never to see the sun."

"Why didn't you just tell him that?" Van asked and right away his own words sounded stupid to him.

"I guess I didn't want to disappoint him. But now I failed."

"You can't possibly know what he thinks till you talk to him." Van knew right away that the same advice goes for him too. He got up and wanted to walk out when he turned back to the brown-haired Draconian "You never told me your name."

"It's Nuin."

* * *

Chid was completely overjoyed as he talked with Draconians while they walked inside. Hitomi's affirmation that the underground city really exists, and some description of it left not only him, but others too completely in wonder.

On the way to the meeting room the group stop when Van suddenly appeared, his eyes locking again with those of Varie.

"I guess we should talk mother." He could hear everyone gasp on the discovery one of those Draconians was indeed mother of Fanelian king.

"Indeed we do." Her voice ringed in his ears as they walked off alone, leaving some people behind completely dumbfounded.

"I thought… Van's mother was dead…" Millerna mumbled.

"She was almost dead when she returned to us." Mandor said, first time talking about it to anyone "She was broken after the death of the king Gaou and disappearance of her older son."

"But Van was still there. So why did she left?" Hitomi got curious. That question lied on her heart ever since she find out lady Varie wasn't dead as presumed.

"It is not on us to answer that question. I guess you will have to ask her personally." That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but there was no point object.

"Um… Mandor…" Chid wanted to inform the key keeper about the prisoner, but had a hard time finding the right words "The pilot of Escavalon claims to be your son."

"What? It was Nuin?" the old man was shocked, angry and disappointed at the same time "Where is he?"

"He's is locked in a room. I couldn't put a Draconian in dungeon."

"I wish to speak to him." Mandor said and on Chid's order one of the guards show him the way to the room where his son waited for him to walk in.

* * *

"I understand that you felt broken after fathers death and Folken's disappearance, but why haven't you come back?" Van was sitting opposite to a woman he never thought he would see again. She hasn't changed much over the years, despite she was ten years older now than the last time he saw her.

"I wanted to, but the memories were too painful. But don't think I didn't thought about you all this years, you were always on my mind, Van." Her voice was still the same too.

"I wish you let me know you were still alive, if nothing more."

"If I had done that you would search for me, and that might bring you and all of us in danger. We hide for a good reason, my son. Especially since Dornkirk came to our land." She looked down, like she was ashamed for something.

"He got the information's about the machine strait from the source, hasn't he?" Van understood his mother's behavior, and her unwillingness to look him in the eyes "It was Draconians who told him about it, and how to build one."

"Yes, and that is why we remained hid, even though he was dead. People will certainly hate us for what we have done. Draconians destroyed Atlantis, out home, and now we almost destroyed Gaea too." Her voice trembled "We thought this time things would be different, but things were exactly the same. It almost ended exactly the same."

"But it didn't. Gaea wasn't destroyed." Van smiled.

"Thanks to you." First time after ten years Varie smiled back to her son "And thanks to your devotion to the young seer."

"What will you do now?" he wanted so badly hear her say she'll come to Fanelia with him.

"I'm going back to Zeibach." His eyes revealed how hurt he was when her words reached him "The empress there is very young, and needs some help in making a new start with a land that seems to be on it's own." She gave him a hint on which Van could only laugh.

"I'm sure that once the word is spread about the empress and her new advisers all lands of Gaea would gladly have land as strong as New Zeibach Empire for an ally."

"Van, I will come back to Fanelia. I promise." She gave him a smile only a mother knows how to put on.

* * *

Hitomi was sitting in the garden after dinner. She wanted to talk to Van, but he didn't show up for a meal. She wanted just to talk, to explain, to promise. Van must have sensed something, cause as soon as he finished his conversation with Nuin about how it was facing their fears he rushed outside. He found Hitomi sitting under a tree looking at the moons.

"I just talked to Nuin, the pilot of the second guymelef." Van didn't exactly how to say what he planed, so he started with something completely random.

"How did his conversation with Mandor pass?" Hitomi was actually curious about the subject, even though she sensed it wasn't the real thing Van wanted to say.

"He explained his father why he did what he did." Van sat down next to her "He didn't want to be a keeper of the keys, and spend his entire life in the underground city. That's why he ran away. Sorcerers somehow managed to convince to join them."

"And your conversation?"

"My mother is coming back with you." He didn't know what to think about her decision.

"She'll come back to Fanelia." Hitomi smiled.

"I know. She said she would. But what about you?" he finally spoke what was really bothering him.

"I have changed the laws in Zeibach, created democracy." He was slightly confused by her words, but that soon changed "To prevent something as stupid as another war ruler's decisions can only be accomplished if the council agreed." She than smiled to him "And to give other a chance to design a future policy of the land, elections will be held every four years, and one person can only be elected twice."

"So in four years you may no longer be the empress of Zeibach?" a spark of hope lit in Van's heart.

"In four years I will certainly no longer be the empress, even if I do get reelected, I won't accept it."

"Hitomi?"

"In four years I'm leaving Zeibach." She looked down, so Van couldn't see her smiling.

"So, your going home?" he said, feeling the weight of those words on his heart.

"Fanelia isn't my home, but I would like call it so someday." Van looked at the smiling face of his beloved.

"Someday, in say… four years?" he grinned.

"In four years… I promise…"


	26. Paradise

**Here it is... the last chapter... I want to thank everyone who read and specially to those who send review's... in alphabetical order...** _AmethystWings, DreamFlight, frubaforever, Inda, Macky, Mizz.Smilez, Nitchu Mikata, osuwari246, Princess of fire tennis, rIOko, SophiaSilverCat_

**I'm working on the next Escaflowne story who will have it's grand premiere on May 26, my 22. Birthday. Her name will be... Cursed blood of Atlantis.**

**And now... enjoy...**

* * *

Van was right; it wasn't long till first land had send representatives to young empress offering alliance. Millerna knew what she was doing when she send Allen and Celena to make a settlement, it was impossible for Hitomi to refuse them after everything siblings have done for her. 

Since that day almost four years ago many things have changed on Gaea. But the biggest change was New Zeibach Empire. The cold iron the was now replaced by beautiful white stone from the quarries Dornkirk used as place where people were send to be punished. Those times were now ancient past. The past is also the underground city; it still existed but was empty now, all Draconians came back to live under the blue Zeibach's sky.

"Ship from Asturia is approaching." Guard said interrupting the lunch, but Hitomi didn't really mind. She knew they would come since the last week, when she had sent a letter to Millerna informing her about upcoming elections.

She got up and walked to the throne hall to admit the queen of Asturia, and was quite surprised to see Van walking in as well.

"I missed your coronation, and now I'm curious what it actually looked like." He said after Hitomi greeted them.

"I would say you came to make sure I wouldn't accept the reign in a case I get reelected." She smiled seeing him blush. That was exactly way he came.

* * *

Usul again had the task to declare who is elected for the new ruler, and it was no surprise to hear Hitomi's name once again. People were fond of the young empress and appreciated everything she had done for the land. But none of them was shocked when she declined the reign; after all it was a public secret that behind the alliance with Fanelia stands something more than just mutual wish for peace on Gaea. 

After another round of elections, where people were specifically told not to elect current empress, a new ruler was ready to take over the reign.

Hitomi handover the necklace with the crest to Usul and he had placed it around the neck of her successor "With this I promulgate lady Lyanna of Atlantis to be the new Empress of the Zeibach Empire."

After those words rulers from all alliance lands came to congratulate the new empress, and wish her luck in the next four years and possibly more. After Millerna and Van a young blond boy walked in front of his friend to join the congratulations.

"Duke Chid, I am happy to see you have come as well." She smiled to him.

"How could I not come to see a friend's coronation." He smiled back to her.

* * *

A grand fest was held that evening. Van was waiting for the opportune moment but Hitomi was always out of his sight, out of his reach. He was slowly loosing his patience, what was more than obvious to Merle. She walked to him and started to tap her foot. 

"What is it?" he snapped at her.

"You need to go to her and drag her away if necessary. But you need to talk to her."

"Merle, you know what I…?"

"Yeah, I know what you plan to do." She grinned "Now go and do it!" with that she pushed him in Hitomi's direction, but before he managed to reach her she was out of his sight, again.

What Van didn't know is another person noticed his behavior and decided to do something about it. Lyanna walked to Merle and got an affirmation of her assumption from the cat-girl. All she needed to do now is push things a bit.

Van still looked around when his mother came to him.

"I'm glad you came today." She smiled to him.

"When will you come back to Fanelia?" he asked strait out.

"Soon." She than looked at something behind him and warned him to turn "The empress is about to make an some sort of announcement."

"My dear ally's, friends, relatives… I am happy to be able to say this: Hitomi… will you finally stand still woman!? You are constantly talking with someone, accept the king of Fanelia, and he is waiting the whole evening for the right moment to propose you!"

It seemed like everyone had lost the ability to speak in the same time before people parted leaving a prefect passage between Van and Hitomi. And there was no way back now, Van had to go on with his plan. He slowly walked to Hitomi and took out the ring out of his pocket. The crowd watch silently as the king of Fanelia kneeled in front of the seer from the Mystic Moon and took her hand.

"This wasn't exactly what I have planed, but my attentions and my question are the same. Hitomi Kanzaki, would you make me the most happiest man on this world by spending the rest of your life with me as my queen?"

"You have to accept. That was the most longest sentence Van ever said and it was just for you." Merle's voice was heard out of the crowd, and everyone laughed for a moment, but than went quiet again waiting for the answer.

Hitomi was blushing and was completely in shock, but she knew what her answer would be "It doesn't matter how long the question is, cause I need only one word to answer; yes."

Everyone applaud as Van placed a ring on Hitomi's finger and they kissed. It was a perfect end of a fest, much better than anyone would expect.

Allen and Celena walked to them to congratulate. He smiled seeing them finally happy together "I can't say I was that surprised by the proposal. I know you well enough to recognize the unconditional devotion you have for each other."

"Van…" They both turn to face the dark eyes of lady Varie "I am ready to go home to Fanelia now."

* * *

Next year a grate fest was being held on Freid; grated than the one after the coronation, and even grater than the one in Fanelia for the wedding of Van and Hitomi ten months ago. It was a fest for duke Chid's tenth Birthday. 

After the official part duke and his friends and ally's have gathered in the meeting room simply to talk, but no words were being said since only men had stayed in the room. The woman had more important thing to do.

Hitomi, Millerna, Merle, Celena and even Lyanna, who was personally invited by the duke of Freid on his Birthday celebration, were together in a room. Hitomi could only smile on the series of events that lead to her current position; she was walking next to Lyanna to the meeting room when she felt something unusual. There was no time to properly warn Van before they lead her to the room. The only word that reached the men was when Merle run by the room and Van asked her if she had seen Hitomi. It was her answer led to the current silence in the room "Yeah, she's in labor."

In some moment the silence became awkward, but no one really dared to say anything, till Chid realized something.

"This must be the extraordinary Birthday gift anyone ever received. To be the witness of a beginning of a new life."

"You are not exactly the witness." Dryden smiled "We're not allowed in the room."

Merle run once again next to the meeting room and this time it was Allen who stopped her "Any news?"

"Oh, yes." She had a mischief smile plastered on her face "Van, Hitomi send you a message. She said: I hate you, this is all your fault."

Van looked at her surprised but Merle just shrugged "I have no idea what she meant by that, but she said she always wanted to say that during labor. People from the Mystic Moon are so weird." With than she ran back to the room leaving everyone in a much better mood.

"She is kind of right, you know." Allen couldn't help himself; he had to joke with his royal friend "It is your fault."

A puzzled look from Van, and from the others to, made Allen grin "You did all the work, she was just lying there."

"Allen!!!" Van jelled realizing what his friend was hinting of, but than grinned back "And how would you know that I did all the work? You weren't there."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Chid looked at first Van than Allen and back.

Dryden simply had to join the party and with a mischief voice said to the young duke "We'll explain it to you when you get older."

They watched Chid starting to turn red and started to laugh again, till suddenly Celena showed up on the doors "What's so funny?"

Van instantly stopped laughing and stood up "How is she?"

"She's good. Millerna said the labor went incredibly easy, but she still needs to rest." Celena smiled to the young king and asked the question he wanted so badly to hear "Do you want to go in and see her? Millerna said you could."

He didn't answer anything, but simply walked by to the room where his wife had just delivered their child to this world.

* * *

Van slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw Hitomi lying on the bed, looking similar to that day when he rescued her from her chamber before Escavalon destroyed it. But there was no sorrow today; he was not afraid to lose her today. 

When Hitomi opened her eyes she saw Van sitting on the edge of her bed. She took his hand and smiled weakly.

Van hand stopped her before she managed to say something, to warn him actually "You need to rest. So don't waste your energy on talking." He came closer and placed a kiss on her lips, preventing her from talking once again.

"Van?" Millerna's voice came from behind him and he stood up to face her as she entered the room through the door that connected this room with the next one.

"Hitomi is well, but what about the child?"

A bright smile appeared on the face of the young queen of Asturia, she knew something he didn't "Who do you want to meet first?" her question left him look at her in bewilderment. She smiled again "Do you want to meet first your son, or your daughter?"

He was speechless for little longer till he finally managed to find the right words, words that made Hitomi love him even more if that is even possible "I don't want to meet one child first. They are both my children, and I will never make a difference between them by picking one first."

Millerna was happy with his decision too, and she mover from the door giving Merle and Lyanna space to walk in, each one holding a small child in her hands. Van had to sit back down next to Hitomi, before Merle placed his daughter in his hands, while his beloved was holding a small boy.

* * *

The door opened again and soon the room became crowded. Dryden smiled on the sight before him and turned to Millerna "Maybe we should have one of those ourselves." 

She turned to him with a serious face expression "Are you asking me?"

"Are you accepting?" he asked back.

"I said I might not wait for you."

"But you did." He gave her the most adorable smile.

"Yeah, I did." She smiled back and put her hand in his.

"Did you already decide on the names?" Celena asked.

"Aiden Goau de Fanel." Van smiled to his son.

"And Arienhod… um, something de Fanel." Hitomi smiled.

"Something?" Chid asked confused "That's not the name."

"I can't decide between Varie and Sihaya." She smiled to him.

"Varie is the name of my mother, but who is Sihaya?" Van turned to her.

"It's the name from my favorite book. It means 'the paradise that is yet to come'. But now that I think about is, Varie is a better choice."

"How come?" Celena asked.

Hitomi smiled and rested her head on her husband's shoulder "Cause for me the paradise had come the moment I ran into Van."

**The End**


	27. Requesting assistence

**No, this isn't a suddenly posted chapter. This is a short message you should read. It won't take much of your time.**

For a longer period now I've been musing over an idea about rewriting "Alliance of love", maybe giving it another name too, although I'm rather fond of this one (sentimental reasons). It was my first Escaflowne story and since then, in my humble opinion, I have developed as a writer and I believe I can make a really good story from a decent one.

I wouldn't begin with the task until "Operation: genius undercover" is completed, epilogue and all, but writing few chapters in advance wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

The main reason for this, possible mission, is I ran out of original ideas for our Esca characters and I'm not the type to copy other people's ideas. Another reason is my Twilight story. I feel sort of bad writing it, it's like I cheated on my other stories, but the plot I came up with is, once more in my humble opinion, good and I just couldn't not share it with others.

**_So, I'll be starting a poll and it's up to you to decide if I should, or not, rewrite "Alliance of love"._**

P.S. if I do I'll make sure the chapters are longer :P


End file.
